A Potentially Long Story
by tsukihime333
Summary: Shuichi has written the lyrics for Bad luck since the beginning. When he starts to write only ballads, it's up to Hiro to stop him, with a little help from alcoholic drinks and Suguru. What is the message of Suguru's lyrics...? Shonen-ai, Suguru X Hiro, m
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note - Aaaa!! Oh my goddess, I cannot believe I am doing this! I had this idea in my head to write a gravi fanfic for a while, but I never thought I would act on it! It was after one evening when I was complaining to my mother about how unfairly I was marked on an essay. The comments the teacher put was that I was 'prejudice and illogical' and I couldn't get over how meanly worded that was! Sure, it really was prejudice and illogical, but still! (I was slightly anti-Christian/catholic throughout the essay. Ulp, what was I thinking handing that in to a Christian/catholic teacher ^^;; Don't worry! This fic has no religion in it, so regardless of your opinion on the topic...) I was saying that to my mom and she was like 'Maybe you should be the writer in the family instead of (your sister who has always wanted to be a writer).' And that just hit me. I love to write. I love to express my opinion in everything that I do. And I love Gravitation. I really, really do. It is my favourite anime/manga, and all the fics I've read for it are for it are incredible.  
  
So...that night I stood in front of the computer. I opened the Microsoft Word. I stood there, blushing and putting my hands over my mouth. I was probably thinking 'Oh My Goddess, what am I doing...' but I sat down. And I began. Not writing this, but I started the story. I am writing this after just getting started on the second chapter. The words kept flowing...  
  
Anyway, I'll cut myself off here. I still want to explain myself more, but please enjoy my first fanfic based off Maki Murakami's god-like manga series 'Gravitation'. It is a Suguru X Hiro fic (Mou, I really should explain how that happened...) which will probably be multi-chaptered...I have some stuff planned, so enjoy...and If you are to make a comment, please word it as nicely as possible. Nothing like 'Your fic sux. Give up.' put like 'Your fic isn't too great. Please find another area of expertise' I really put effort into this!! So please be nice-nyo!! And enjoy-nyo! --tsukihime333(@yahoo.com, if you want to contact me-nyo ^_~)  
  
-- Something Important That Might Pertain To the Story -- Since one time I read that adding "Thought to himself" was bad to add as a speaker tag thingy, I Used "..." for speaking out loud and '...' for thoughts. ^-^ Couldn't do that in a novel, but hey this isn't a novel ^_^. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"Shuichi..." Hiro said, giving his best friend an annoyed look.  
"Hiro..." Shuichi said, his voice losing all its perkiness.  
"Why is it another sappy love ballad?!" Hiro asked, slightly annoyed "They've all been like this lately!"  
Shuichi stuck out his lower lip to pout "You-you mean you aren't happy for me and my love?"  
Hiro sighed "No no, that's not it at all but-"  
Shuichi wouldn't let Hiro finish "Then you really are happy for me!~" he squealed, hopping on Hiro.  
Sakano smiled slightly. "Well, then it seems that it is all settled." He said nervously, sipping the green tea he freshly made.  
Bad Luck was in the recording studio with Sakano and K outside the booth. Bad Luck was recording their third album, when Hiro had become aware that it was all love songs they had been recording.  
"It doesn't settle anything!" K demanded, shining his gun.  
Suguru nodded in agreement "We are a techno band, we shouldn't be doing these cheesy slow ballads!"  
K nodded "Indeed, Suguru-san!" He turned to Sakano "Do we want Bad Luck to go downhill? This is only their third album! If we are to be responsible at our jobs, we cannot allow this to happen!"  
Tears started flowing down Sakano's face. "I-indeed-" but before Sakano could finish, K already had his gun in Shuichi's mouth.  
"Write better songs, unless you don't value your life~~" K threatened maniacally.  
It was Shuichi's turn to cry "Bu-bu-but~~!"  
K's eyes turned deadly, "But what?" he asked.  
Shuichi shook his head "N-n-n-nothing!!"  
K's eyes softened "Very good" he said, removing his gun. His eyes hardened again "Anyone else have any problems?" he said aiming his gun at random.  
Suguru glared at K "We were on your side to begin with, baka."  
K dropped his gun at this side "Oh?" he asked. The group nodded in unison. "Ah, well then, recording is over for today." he smiled "Have fun at your houses!~" but before they could leave he stopped Shuichi "Except you, Shuichi!" K walked up close to Shuichi and put on his "scary manager face" "You must rewrite at least half of these songs."  
Shuichi frowned "But I originally wrote them all for Yuki..."  
K flipped it off "You can put them on the next album...because nobody will buy an album with just slow ballads on them! Especially Bad Luck fans!" K paused for a breath, and then looked up at Shuichi again. "Do you understand?"  
Shuichi nodded. 'I want Yuki to know how I feel, but I want to keep making albums...' he thought. He looked at K and gave a thumbs up "Okay! I'll write the best songs that say 'I don't need a boyfriend!'"  
K smiled "All right" he said in English.  
Shuichi left the studio pumped. "All right" he said to himself while leaving the studio "I'm gonna write the best up-tempo techno songs ever!" He said the last part a little to loud, as the passerby's were staring.  
"Whoops! Gomen gomen!" he apologized to the onlookers, who just kept walking by.  
"In trouble again eh Shuichi?" a smooth voice behind him asked.  
"Hiro~" Shuichi squealed before he turned around. He was about to happily greet his friend, but he suddenly remembered something "Ah!! You baka! Hiro no baka~~!"  
"Huh?" Hiro asked cluelessly, putting one hand behind his head. "I wait for you, and that is how you thank me?"  
Shuichi stuck his nose up in the air "It's your fault that I got scolded by K." he said like a spoiled seven year old, turning away from Hiro.  
"Yeah it's pretty scary to get scolded-but what do you mean MY fault!?" Hiro yelled.  
Shuichi pointed directly at Hiro "You were the one who said..." he coughed as he started to imitate Hiro "Oh K~~~ these love songs are so~~ boring." He said, moved closer to Hiro, and started moving his finger up and down Hiro's chest "Let's have more techno songs~" Shuichi said as he started to move even closer to Hiro. Hiro looked down disgustedly at Shuichi and threw him away. Of course Shuichi's cat-like reflexes never fail, so he landed on his hands and feet, and quickly stood up.  
"See? Baka, that was exactly what you were doing! You were seducing K to hate me~~!" Shuichi, pointing his finger, cried.  
Hiro stared at Shuichi "Was I really doing that? All I asked was 'why it was another sappy love song'. Are you embarrassed by what I said?"  
Shuichi shook his head "No, not at all but" He ran close to hug Hiro "I LOVE YUKI!! THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO BE ABLE TO WRITE ANY TECHNO SONGS!!"  
Hiro smiled and patted Shuichi on the back. "Hai, Hai, I understand."  
Shuichi started crying "It's not your fault Hiro...I just can't write about anything but Yuki..."  
Hiro kept in smiling "Hey do you want to have a guys night out? Just you Suguru and me. We'll go to a bar. Hopefully that will cure you of your man troubles."  
Shuichi looked confused "But Yuki is not giving me troubles."  
Hiro sighed "All the men in your life."  
Shuichi still looked confused "But you are one of the men!!"  
Hiro sighed again "About K.."  
Shuichi started blankly for a minute "Ha ha ha ha ha! All right, Bad Luck's going drinking~!"  
At that moment, Suguru came out of the NG building to see Shuichi swinging Hiro around. Suguru sighed. "I can't believe I actually agreed to go with them." but he quickly looked up and smiled "But, it looks like Hiro's plan worked."  
"Wai Suguru~~ We're going drinking~~" Shuichi called to Suguru, as if he was already intoxicated.  
Suguru sighed again and plastered don a fake smile "R-right" -.-  
~*~*~*~I T ' S G R A V I T A T I O N~*~*~*~  
"WAAAAH!" Shuichi cried while gluging down his first glass. "Ah! I feel I can drink a lot tonight ^-^"  
The three members of Bad Luck were seated at the bar and each had their own stool. Hiro was in the middle, since he was paying.  
Hiro frowned "You know this is my treat.."  
Shuichi laughed "Hi~~ro~~ we're rich now~~ ha ha ha."  
Suguru smiled "Well you know you do have to get to work on rewriting your lyrics."  
Hiro glared Suguru a look, but quickly turned back to Shuichi "R- right you do."  
Shuichi laughed "Ha, ri-ght like I'm gonna do that now. I'm practically drunk! Besides" he said beckoning the bartender for another glass "Today is get rid of all~~ the men troubles day!!"  
"But Shuichi," Suguru started. "Do you really want to die?"  
Shuichi spit out his beer remembering this "Of course not!" he said standing up. "Thanks for the offer Hiro, but it's okay~~ I still have to live tomorrow!" he gasped, getting ready to leave.  
Suguru stood up and sat Shuichi back on his stool "Sit down" he said, as looked at Hiro and winked "We can write some of the lyrics for you."  
Shuichi, who was just starting to settle back down, spit out more of his beer. "WHAT~~~! I am Bad Luck's true genius vocalist no way in hell I can just give up that right!!"  
Suguru's shoulders slumped down, and he wandered back to his seat. Hiro gave him a look saying "You still do not yet understand the mind of a seven year old." Suguru shot back a look that said "He can listen to reason, you know."  
"But Shuichi, think of all the less work you would have to do." Suguru started "Think of how you could keep your life, your money, you could get more sleep, more drunk..."  
Shuichi just kept shaking his head "No, no, no and no. like I said, I am the genius vocalist! I cannot allow this!"  
Hiro sighed and looked at Shuichi point blank. "Ryuchi Sakuma let Noriko Ukai and Tohma Seguchi write at least one song through out their 25 CD run."  
Shuichi froze, as he turned and thought to himself 'B-b-but Sakuma- san was - is - a genius vocalist..."  
Suguru look at Shuichi "Ryuchi knew how to share." he said bluntly, and was quickly stopped by Hiro.  
Shuichi emerged from his inner thoughts "Then, I've decided!" he said patting Hiro on the back. "I will let you write one song for this album! It cannot be about love...well it can, but it must be fast! As for I..." Shuichi said as he raised his glass "I will get so~ drunk tonight, I will be able to rewrite all the songs Techno style tomorrow!!" he cheered as he started chugging.  
~I D O N ' T B E L I E V E I N F A T E~  
Hiro smiled. The reason he invited Suguru along was so that they could convince Shuichi to let them write some of the lyrics. Of course there is no denying that Shuichi is a fabulous writer (regardless of what some people might think), and his ballads were no exception. However, at the end of the day, the fact is Hiro is alone and Shuichi has a lover, so Hiro was tired of playing music for such hopelessly romantic songs. But as soon as Shuichi stopped with the Techno love songs, and was focusing on ballads, something needed to be done. It was just Hiro and Suguru in on it, and it wasn't very well planned, but it was something Hiro had wanted to do for a very long time.  
Hiro looked over at Shuichi sleeping on the floor in the luxurious living room. Around Three AM they had decided it was time to leave, as Shuichi was threatening to take Yuki and "teach him a lessn' in luvu~~". But, since there was no Yuki there, he was just talking to whoever happened to wander by. After he assaulted the tenth or so passerby, Hiro and Suguru had decided to go to Suguru's penthouse. Suguru was collapsed on the floor as well, but he wasn't sleeping. He was trying to write his own lyrics as well, because Shuichi offered to let him write some too.  
Hiro looked over at Suguru. He had his eyes closed, and was softly humming something to himself.  
'He must be more drunk then I thought.' Hiro thought. 'Considering he only had some wine...' When Suguru opened his eyes, he noticed Hiro was looking at him. He quickly blushed, and hid his paper.  
"W-what?" Suguru blushed "I'm writing!"  
"What were you humming?" Hiro asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"When?" Suguru asked.  
"Um...when you had your eyes shut..."  
"Oh...it's the basic melody I have set up for my song."  
Hiro nodded "Wow, it's amazing you had that much set up already."  
Suguru blushed "Well, we have been working for half an hour, Nakano- san."  
Hiro nodded again "Well, I'm slow. And a bit drunk."  
Suguru moved closer to Hiro and put his face close to his. Hiro started blushing.  
"Stop blushing, you pervert, and breathe!!"  
Hiro did what was natural reflex and Suguru sniffed.  
"Ah, it's really strong smelling." Suguru said as he went to retrieve his paper and pen. "Maybe we should write the lyrics together."  
Hiro shook his head "No, I will not ruin this experience for you. Each of us can have our own song."  
Suguru frowned "Right, OUR own song. There is no way we can each manage to write our own separate songs before the lush wakes up, so we should share ideas and such. And make a song together."  
Hiro looked at him "It is possible. For example, I already have mine done."  
Suguru looked stunned. Hiro continued.  
"All we had to do was write lyrics. Why you are setting up a melody and stuff is absolutely over-working." Hiro said as he attempted to stand up. He failed, and collapsed on Suguru's lap.  
Suguru glared at him "I was just offering to help you! I'm finished the lyrics too, but I really want to express my feelings for yo-" Suguru clamed up.  
Hiro raised an eyebrow "Who now?...Oh well" He quickly added as he saw Suguru avoiding his eyes. "I wrote my song for Ayaka. Its called "Misled Angel"  
Suguru looked down. "Mine is called "My Unattainable,"  
Hiro laughed "That sounds like a very depressing song!"  
Suguru smiled "It's not. It's very fast because I love my unattainable!~"  
Hiro looked up at Suguru "Oh. Is it Mika? She's hot."  
Suguru turned away "You can get off my lap anytime now you know."  
It was now Hiro's turn to blush. He quickly jolted off of Suguru's lap and moved away from him as best that he could manage.  
" Um, I...better get going." Hiro mumbled. He started to get up, but he remembered what happened last time, and stopped himself. "Or, um.." Hiro trailed off.  
Suguru smiled. "Of course you can stay here tonight. I wouldn't even trust you in a taxi. I'll go get the extra futon." He said, getting up and leaving for the other room down the hall.  
"My Unattainable', huh?' Hiro wondered. He could hear Suguru rummaging through his closet. His paper was face down about two meters from Hiro. Hiro crawled over to the paper and placed one hand on it.  
'I shouldn't do this, but...' Hiro thought as he flipped over the paper and started to read.  
'Lyrics, lyrics...About Hiro...about love...ah! Shuichi I think I have a new respect for you.'  
'What the hell?' Hiro thought as he continued to read the paper.  
'My Unattainable.  
Oh, how I want to be like you  
How I want to reach out to you  
I see you everyday, but you cannot see me  
Oh, how I want to be like you.'  
Hiro was about to read further, when Suguru walked into the room. He dropped the futon and blankets he was carrying.  
"Here Nakano-san. I'll fix it for you." He said. It is good that he was slightly drunk, and tired, or else he might have noticed Hiro conspicuously holding his hands behind his back with a very guilty look on his face.  
"Uh, uh I'll help." Hiro, crawling over, anxiously volunteered. 'I wonder what the note at the top of his lyrics meant? About me...about love...me...love...' Hiro suddenly froze. He dropped the blanket he was putting over the futon.  
"Nakano-san, is anything the matter?" Suguru asked, blankly looking at Hiro.  
"N-nothing." Hiro said quickly picking up the blanket. "J-just a little bit drunk."  
'I should wait till I am sober to read the lyrics again.' Hiro thought as he placed the blanket over the futon. 'I must have missed something...'  
"Eh! What happened to the lyrics!? They are crumpled in a ball!"  
Suguru, who had stood up and happened to see what had happened to his hard work, interrupted Hiro's thoughts.  
'Oh crap...' Hiro thought.  
"Um, maybe Shuichi rolled on them?" Hiro suggested, pointing to the unlikely culprit, because he was huddled up against a wall.  
Suguru picked up his lyrics and examined them. "It looks like they were intentionally wrinkled...not just rolled on..." he said his eyes tearing up. "Nakano-san...you didn't..."  
Hiro looked away "I-I snuck a look at your lyrics...and I accidentally wrinkled them when I was trying to hide them from you."  
Suguru smiled, and sat down beside Hiro. "Well, they are just wrinkled. I can still read them off the page. However..." Suguru moved closer to Hiro. "Now that you read them...you must know...how I feel." He faltered, as he wrapped his arms around Hiro and sat in his lap.  
Hiro blushed "Actually, I only read the note at the top, and the first verse.."  
Suguru looked up at Hiro, and put on a look that said "Well, duh" on his face  
"You must have figured out who I was writing about by the note, baka!"  
Hiro looked blankly a Suguru "I'm drunk. I figured I missed something."  
Suguru blushed and pushed Hiro away. "B-baka." He stuttered as he stood up. "Tonight's events never happened. Good Night." He said firmly, taking his lyrics and retreating to his room hastily.  
Hiro sat up, staring after Suguru for a while.  
'D-Did he really mean me?'  
~*~*~*~M O R E P R I M A L T H A N F A T E~*~*~*~  
"Oh mi god~~~~~~~~ I'm gonna---BLEAGG!!~" Shuichi screamed the next day around one. He was the first one to wake up, and he had a nasty surprise all over Suguru's carpet.  
Suguru came running out of his room at this sound. "OH MY GOD! MY $2000 CARPET!!!!~~ AHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed.  
"Well, you shouldn't spend that much on car---BLEAGG!!~" Shuichi started, but had another 'accident'.  
"Ew." Hiro grunted.  
Suguru jumped up a little at the sound of Hiro's voice "Na-Nakano- san, ohayo gosai masu. Did you sleep well?" he said slightly nervously.  
Hiro grunted "As well as I could. And you?"  
Suguru breathed a sigh of relief "Fine."  
"Excuse me here! Now is not the time to be polite! I need a toi--- BLEAGG!!~" Shuichi said, and for the third time, started puking.  
"Oh, oh right away!" Suguru said, making his way around the vomit to Shuichi, and quickly leading him to the washroom.  
Suguru pulled back Shuichi's hair when he got to the toilet, and held it while he was vomiting. Hiro came over and stood at the door for a few seconds before speaking.  
"Can I help you in any way?" Hiro offered reluctantly. He really wanted to ask about last night, but he thought this was a slightly inappropriate occasion.  
Suguru nodded desperately. "Could you clean up the vomit?"  
'Damn, I thought he would say no.' Hiro thought as he nodded "Sure, but with what?"  
"In the kitchen, you can find towels and soap and-oh sorry Shuichi!" Suguru said as he let go of some of Shuichi's hair.  
Hiro nodded, and walked down the hall to kitchen.  
He walked in the kitchen, and started opening cabinets, looking for soap or other cleaning products. He found what he was looking for, and as he was leaving, Suguru's fridge caught his eye. There were cute magnets on his fridge, mostly cute purple pikmin that obviously came together in a set. But the magnets were not what caught Hiro's eye. There were several pictures on his fridge, including one of Mika and Tohma. But what stopped Hiro was the picture below that. It was more than a year old, but a heart magnet was holding it up. It was one of Suguru and himself, at the release party of their second album. Suguru was slightly smiling, and Hiro had his arm over his shoulder.  
As Hiro was staring at this, the memories of last night came back.  
'Does he really love me? There is no way he could. He probably has a girlfriend or something.'  
Suguru walked in the room, and stopped in his tracks.  
'Nakano-san, what are you looking at?'  
With turning around, Hiro answered "You have a girlfriend right?"  
Suguru swallowed hard. He knew Hiro was probably inquiring about what happened last night. "I don't have one." Suguru took a deep breath and took the answer one step further. "Why do you ask, Nakano-san?"  
Hiro shook his head. "No, it's nothing." Hiro turned around with a big smile on his face and walked up to Suguru and patted him on the shoulder. "It's just a little weird that a guy like you is still single. You have to waste the heart magnet on a picture of us, for Christ's sake!"  
Suguru blushed. "Uh..well that is...uh, Shindo-san is doing better now! He has stopped puking for the moment! But it seems we will not be in to work today."  
Hiro sighed. "Oh well, Shuichi was the only one who's life was in danger."  
"WHAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!" a voice came from the direction of the bathroom. "You took me drinking, fully knowing I was going to die if I didn't go to work!!! Hiro, what is wrong with you~~~!" Shuichi screamed, shaking Hiro furiously.  
"S-Shuichi, calm down!" Hiro yelled "Remember we were going to write lyrics for you!"  
Shuichi stopped in mid-action. "A-Ah right Hiro...ah ha ha ha ha~" Shuichi stopped laughing. "DID YOU GUYS GET IT DONE?~"  
"Of course." Suguru answered, running to his room and retrieving an unwrinkled piece of paper.  
"Huh? Didn't I wrinkle that last night?" Hiro said aloud without thinking.  
Suguru glared at Hiro "I rewrote it after SOMEONE wrinkled the previous."  
Shuichi grabbed the paper and scanned through it "Wao "My Bitter Cry" sounds violent na~?"  
Hiro tilted his head to Suguru, who was looking straight ahead. When Suguru caught Hiro looking at him, he quickly went back to looking straight ahead.  
"Hiro~~~~! Where is yours?~~" Shuichi asked, disgruntled.  
"Oh, I'll go get it." Hiro replied absent-minedly. He was till focusing on Suguru's strange actions.  
Shuichi lifted an eyebrow when he noticed his friend acting strangely. "O-K~ay, hurry up!"  
Hiro glanced one last time at Suguru and left for the living room. He mangaed to avoid the piles of puke, and get his lyrics. However when he returned to the kitchen, Shuichi was collapsed in Suguru's arms.  
"Blaarg...I feel sick...let's not go to work...my head hurts..." Shuichi garbled.  
Suguru look worried as Shuichi slipped even farther to the floor. "Okay, okay Shindo-san! I'll get you to the couch, and I'll phone NG." Hiro rushed over and helped Suguru lift Shuichi over to the couch in the living room. As soon as they got him there, he passed out again.  
Suguru slightly sweat dropped "How much did he have to drink again?"  
Hiro raised an eyebrow at Suguru. Suguru blushed "W-what!" he asked.  
Hiro stepped closer to Suguru and moved his face closer to his. They were only centimeters away, when Hiro made a grumpy face.  
"Why are you breathing so hard, and blushing?"  
"W-well who wouldn't? They are about to be kissed unwantedly..."  
Hiro backed away and sighed. "You're right. But," Hiro looked up "what did you mean last night? That the night's events never happened?"  
Suguru stepped closer to Hiro "You know exactly what I mean." He said poking him fiercely. "Stop shitting around with me!"  
Hiro's eyes widened. "So-it's not just my imagination. You really are in love with me."  
Suguru looked down in shame. "Right. I am." He said as he put his hand to cover his face and slumped down on the couch beside a sleeping Shuichi.  
Hiro looked at Suguru with sad eyes. "I really am sorry." he sighed.  
Without looking up Suguru replied "Don't be. I'm and idiot. But I-I couldn't stop myself." He said, with the last part and sounds of his voice breaking. "I should have lied to myself and hid the whole thing. Never laid subtle hints, just kept the whole thing to my-myself." Suguru said, with tears running down his face. He tried to cover his face with one hand, but Hiro could still tell he was crying. Hiro tried to get closer, but Suguru yelled, "Don't look!" while turning away.  
Hiro backed away and stared at Suguru for a long time. It seemed like an eternity before Suguru stood up. His eyes were red from tears.  
"Why are you still here? Don't you have some bitch to run too? What is the hoe's name? Ayaka? Leave me alone. I don't want to see you anymore!" Suguru screamed.  
Hiro got furious at the insults directed to Ayaka "How dare you insult her! At least I'm not chasing after some guy I barely know!"  
"I know you, you retard!"  
"Oh yeah? What's my favourite color?"  
"Easy! Red!"  
Hiro smirked "So what? That's on the Bad Luck site. Any sick groupie would know that."  
"I'm not a sick groupie! I'm a band mate!"  
"Yeah, and band mates don't sleep together."  
"So your saying if I drop out of Bad Luck, and become a groupie you'll sleep with me?'  
Hiro blushed "Where the hell did you get that idea?"  
"You just said so!"  
Hiro stepped closer to Suguru and drove him towards the wall. He grabbed Suguru's wrist, pulled it above his head and pressed it against the wall. He leaned in towards Suguru and paused.  
"Hurry up idiot. You've done this to me before, and I didn't get anything!"  
Hiro sighed and released Suguru "You're right. I can't make a move on you." He said slumping down on a la-z-boy chair.  
Suguru looked at him thoughtfully as he walked back to the couch 'You know, because you cannot approach me, you could really be in love with me."  
Hiro glared at Suguru, then softened when he saw how Suguru was serious. "Maybe..." he said thoughtfully. Hiro was pondering this when he felt a light weight on his back. It was Suguru, who had glomped him from behind.  
"I love you." He said.  
Hiro rolled his eyes "I think I already know that."  
Suguru giggled and kissed Hiro on the cheek.  
"HEY!" Hiro yelled, standing up and grabbing his cheek.  
Suguru was standing behind him looking content with himself. "Like I was saying, I really like you..."  
"Love" Hiro corrected, sliding back to his seat.  
"Hai" Suguru glared, but went back to his normal facial expression "but as I was saying-again I love you, so I will continue to keep that feeling. Is that okay?"  
"Well, it is your emotions I cannot tell you what to feel, and you cannot tell me."  
Suguru sighed "It is the truth isn't it? But I want you to feel that way for me too. Please Hiro try to think of me as more that just a friend!"  
"This isn't gonna get messy at work is it?"  
"I'm saying all these embarrassing things, and that is how you respond?"  
Hiro laughed "Okay, okay, do whatever you want! I like Ayaka, so whatever."  
"Love?"  
Hiro paused "I don't know."  
Suguru breathed easily and snuggled up to Hiro on the chair. "I'm so happy now."  
Hiro looked over at Suguru who was literally curled up in a ball. "Uh...I'm glad, but shouldn't we clean up the puke? It's starting to harden."  
Suguru's eyes went blank "My-MY $2000 CARPET!!!~~~" He screamed hopping up rushing around for towels and other cleaning products.  
Hiro hopped up to help. Suguru looked at him so gratefully "Arigato gosai masu Nakano-san!" He said relieved.  
'If you really want someone to fall in love with you, you don't want them to be cleaning up puke!' Hiro thought with a sigh. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
Yay!! XD I did it!! Thank you for sticking through this!! Please leave some nicely worded feedback!! Arigato~~ Look forward to chapter 2- nyo~ 


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

Author's Note: Bonzai to chapter 2 of 4 or 5 chapters! I'm very excited about this chapter. The first one was just innocently setting up the scene, and this one is the ecchi comedy chapter. I hope I can pull this off, but my humor is a bit…odder than most people's. Ganbatte-nyo! I feel this chapter is very typical. I mean, the Mcdonalds part…you see that everywhere. Not at McDonalds, but the whole idea…And to the reader, if you don't find this slightly humorous, its okay ^_^;; because in addition to comedy, this also has sex! Wao~~! Their first time, a sacred thing! 

Well, okay, I'll admit I couldn't write sex. I'm only 15, and I don't read THAT MANY yaoi fics (I love (to use the Americanized terms) shonen ai! My passion yo!). And I've never kissed a person before in my life. Never come close. So who am I to write about making out? Anyway, I 'hired' someone to write the big xxx scene at the end. I owed it to Hiro and Suguru! They really needed it! Not just my lame hints that they did something! They need it graphic! But the NC-17 rating here! When I get the NC-17 part, I'll tell everyone here, and I'll e-mail it or post in on geocities or something…I think this friend is really good at this dirty stuff, so it'll be okay! I'll approve it first…but she knows nothing of gravi...oh boy…

So, yeah, sex and humor. The next two chapters are drama, so I'll be doing my best on that too! I think I can do that really well. I hope. But I can't start until next Monday because I have tons of Japanese homework, and I'm gonna be entering a drawing contest! I'll do my best again on that! I'm gonna draw Eclipse and Raenef from Demon Diary. It's a really good Manhwa or however it's spelt. In any case, enjoy'su. I had fun writing this, and I can't wait to hear what you think. Please leave nicely worded feedback. Nicely worded doesn't necessarily mean positive, so don't hold back!

-Tsukihime333(@yahoo.com if anyone wants to contact me ^_~)

--Something Important That Might Actually Pertain To The Story! -- The "..." and '...' were a little hard to distinguish @ first glance, so now thoughts are indicated by /.../! Italics = Eng'r'ish. Yay! SORRY FOR THE WEIRD SPACING AND NO USE OF THE TAB BUTTON! WHENEVER I UPLOAD THE VERSION WITH CORRECT SPACING ON FF.NET, IT MAKES IT ONE BIG LONG PARAGRAPH! GOMEN!!

The Second Part Of A Potentially Long Short Story

~Chapter 2: First Date~

After the mess had been cleaned up, Suguru and Hiro were sitting in Suguru's living room, Hiro still trying to get used to the idea that Suguru was in love with him. The conversation was strained from Hiro's side, but Suguru was obviously pleased to get a chance to speak intimately with Hiro. Eventually, much to Suguru's dismay, Shuichi woke up again, miraculously without puking, and he phoned Yuki who came and picked him up.

When Yuki first arrived at the apartment complex, he spoke to Suguru over the intercom of the apartment complex, in a cruel and uptight manner.

"Hello?" Suguru answered his buzzer.

"Is Shuichi here?" Yuki said, leaving no room for other questions.

"H-hai." Suguru answered, quite intimidated.

But when Suguru answered the door a few minutes later, he was surprised to see Yuki had a slightly worried look on his face.

"Shuichi?" Yuki called into the apartment, pushing past Suguru.

"YUKI~~~~~~!" Shuichi called from inside, as he madly scrambled for the door. When he reached it, he glomped Yuki, nearly sending him to the floor.

"H-hoi!" Yuki called out.

"Y~U~K~I~~~ Gomen nasai! I got off of work, and I was supposed to come straight home, but cuz K threatened my life, we went to go have a get rid of your man troubles day and and it was just going to a bar and I was so~ drunk, I puked three times!" Shuichi ranted, pulling up three fingers to exaggerate the point.

"A 'get rid of your man troubles day' huh?" Yuki asked, raising his eyebrow at Suguru, who was being a gracious host, and still waiting by the door until his guest left.

"HA~~I~~!" Shuichi nodded, rubbing up on Yuki's chest.

Yuki grunted and pulled Shuichi away from him. "And none of you ever thought to phone me?" He asked, mostly focusing on Shuichi, but extending his gaze briefly to Hiro and Suguru.

Shuichi nodded widely "Yes, yes we are bad~~"

Yuki sighed and pulled Shuichi closer to him "C'mon you, let's go home." He said with a faint smile as he ruffled Shuichi's hair.

"Y~u~k~i~~" Shuichi giggled as he let himself be led out the door. 

When they got outside the door, Yuki turned around and bowed to Suguru. "Thank you for watching Shuichi overnight. I had a deadline anyway, so I would not have liked him in the house."

"Yep, Thankyu Fujisaki-san~~," Shuichi waved to Suguru "Yuki~" He said, grabbing on Yuki's back "Carry me~~!"

Yuki's shoulders sunk under the weight of his (still) slightly hung-over lover "Baka! You're heavy!" Yuki growled trying to shake Shuichi off.

"Na, Yuki, when we get home can we…y'know" he blushed as he whispered in Yuki's ear.

Yuki turned the side of his head to Shuichi and nodded "Ah…" he was about to reply when he noticed they were still in front of Suguru's doorway, and polite Suguru was still waiting for his guest to leave. "Uh…bye!" he stumbled over his words as he left with Shuichi still on his back.

"Wheee!! Giddyup!!" Shuichi prodded as he was carried down the hall.

"Whew!" Suguru sighed as he pushed the door closed. He smiled seductively at Hiro "Well, we're alone now."

"Yep. So I better leave." Hiro nodded as he made his way to the door. He tried to get his shoes, but Suguru was standing in the way.

"Uh…excuse me." Hiro asked slightly annoyed as he bent down and tried to retrieve his shoes. 

"Is that all you want to say?" Suguru asked.

"Yep." Hiro answered, successfully grabbing one shoe and trying to shove his foot into it.

"Are you sure?" Suguru asked, bending down to reach eye level with Hiro.

Hiro, who was still busy trying to shove his foot in his shoe, looked up and met Suguru's gaze. He was looking at Hiro very intently, expecting a certain answer. Hiro could barely keep looking into his eyes. They showed a level of seriousness that he could not meet yet. Hiro was trying his best to look serious as well, when Suguru fell forward, taking Hiro with him. Suguru's head was on Hiro's chest, and Hiro started breathing a little heavier, perhaps because of the added weight. The two of them lay on the carpeted floor, and after a moment Suguru wrapped his arms around Hiro's torso.

"Don't leave yet…" Suguru whispered hoarsely. 

Hiro's arms started acting without his will. They moved around Suguru's waist, and his hands placed close to Suguru's bottom. When Suguru felt Hiro's bare skin at where his shirt was pulling up, he shivered with delight. He spread his legs apart and sat up. Hiro's hands fell to Suguru's bottom, and made their way under his shirt, and up his waist. Suguru started breathing heavier, hoping the moment he had been waiting for was coming. He looked down at Hiro who was focused on where his hands were going. When Hiro couldn't reach any higher, Suguru unbuttoned his shirt and helped Hiro on top of him. 

"Are you enjoying this?" Hiro asked, his hair surrounding Suguru.

Suguru nodded, forcing Hiro's lower body against his and heaving a heavy sigh.

Hiro smiled. "This is pretty fun…but" he said as he got off Suguru.

"UWA~~~~~~~!!!!!" Suguru cried out, tears streaming down his face.

"Sorry, but…I really don't like men."

"You say after you almost have sex with me." Suguru muttered.

Hiro's vein popped out of his head "Well, you're a different case!"

"Oh, really? Nakano-san, I am one of those men you don't like, you do realize that, right."

Hiro was getting angry "Men's **bodies**. I'd prefer huge breasts over no breasts!"

"I will not get breast implants just for you, Nakano-san."

Hiro sighed "I don't want you to! You are different as I was saying!"

Suguru tilted his head to one side "Why?"

Hiro bowed his head "I don't know. I just want to see you happy…" 

"I would hope you want everyone to be happy."

Hiro shook his head "It's different from how I feel about Shuichi or Ayaka…"

Suguru hopped up and cheered as he scrambled over to Hiro "Good, you like me better than Shindo-san and Ayaka! Let's get back to where we were!"

Hiro pulled away from Suguru, and put on both his shoes "I really think I'm under your influence. I need to clear my head."

Suguru frowned "Well, if you need to do that…" he trailed off, only to continue after Hiro put on his coat. "Go on a date with me tomorrow."

Hiro looked stunned "But tomorrow we have work! We will surely be in there a good 12 hours."

Suguru smiled "But I want to get to know you better as soon as possible. So after work is fine. Onegai?"

Hiro noticed how Suguru was being very sincere. He couldn't help but feel a little bit touched.

"Sure." He replied with a big smile.

Suguru came up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you."

"No," Hiro said, putting one hand on Suguru's shoulder "thank you." he said, exiting. Suguru watched after him, until he could no longer see him. As he leaned against the open main door, he sighed happily, like a young girl in love. He wandered back into his apartment and shut the door.

"For so long…" Suguru said, lying back on the couch with a sigh. "I'd been watching him for so long…ah well, all for good now!" he said cuddling the nearest pillow and smiling. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Ohayo gosai masu." Suguru said. It was the next day at NG studios, and Suguru had not slept too well. 

"Ohayo, Suguru-san." Sakano replied. "You are really early! I am just getting some stuff ready, and I don't think anyone will show up for a while."

"Oh well, that is all right." Suguru smiled. /Damn, I thought Nakano-san would be here early too…/

"Oh! Suguru-san, by any chance do you know if Shuichi-san finished his lyrics?" Sakano asked nervously.

"I'm not sure. I haven't spoken to him since yesterday, and he had not done any on his own."

"WHAT!!!!!!!" Sakano exploded "I thought the reason you guys didn't come in yesterday was to work!!!!"

Suguru sighed "Among other things, we were working." Sakano was going to continue lecturing Suguru, but Suguru kept going "Hey, Sakano, did you know that Hiro and I are going to be writing some lyrics?"

Sakano just about had a heart attack "W-H-A-T~~~~~~~~~! Do you know how long it took us to allow Shuichi to write the lyrics???? Any idea how long we had to train him until his lyrics were PERFECT? We only allow him to write his own lyrics to let him think he has some control over the band! What do you think you are doing?? He could get out of hand like this!!"

Suguru, who had stopped listening long ago, pulled out the sheet of paper with his lyrics, and thrusted them to Sakano. Sakano snatched them and quickly glanced over them. 

"THANK GOD SUGURU-SAN!!!!!!" Sakano exclaimed, trying to hold back tears of joy. "These are perfect! The Bad Luck fans will be pleased! A present from genius keyboardist Suguru Fujisaki!"

"Have you seen Nakano-san's yet?"

Sakano's moment of happiness was ruined. "WHAT DID YOU SAY??????" he screamed grabbing Suguru's collar.

"Aha ha ha…well we got Shuichi drunk two nights ago, and he said he'd let us write lyrics for him!" Suguru said quickly, hoping to be released. "Besides, anything is better then that love drivel he's been writing lately!!"

"THAT'S MEAN SUGURU-SAN!!!!!" A voice from the door leading into the studio yelled. It was Shuichi, who was standing in the doorway, pointing at Suguru who was pinned upon the wall opposite the door.

"Shi-Shindo-san…" Suguru started, but was quickly stopped by Shuichi who winked at Suguru and wagged his finger at him.

"I have re-written all 5 songs I was in charge of to suit a more techno beat!~" Shuichi winked.

"Wao, Shindo-san!" Suguru clapped, as Sakano released him.

"I'M SO DAMN TIRED~~" Shuichi droned as he collapsed his head on the mixer. "Let's go home~~"

"All right, Shindo-san." Suguru agreed easily, heading out the door.

"WAIT!!" Sakano yelled "You we're supposed to be here yesterday, I cannot allow two days in a row off!"

"Chill Sakano-san! You have 6 lyrics done! Bai bai!" Shuichi said, as he placed the lyrics on the mixer and sped out the door.

"Uh…I guess work is canceled today." Sakano said, giving up. "Goodbye." he said sadly, as he pulled Shuichi's lyrics off the table and trudged out of the studio.

Suguru was left standing in the studio by himself. "Well, bye…" he said and headed out as well. As he was heading out of the door, he bumped into a person. 

"A-ah gomen!" Suguru called out.

"It's okay." the man said back.

"Hiro!" Suguru said, his face lighting up.

"Hey." He smiled raising one hand in a slight wave.

"Work's been canceled today." Suguru smiled.

"Really? But I brought my lyrics and everything!"

"Sakano left not to long ago, I'm sure we can catch him." 

"Good." Hiro sighed "I made mine a little different, so hopefully Sakano will appreciate the work."

"Let me see~" Suguru said, looking in the bag Hiro brought with him.

Hiro turned away from Suguru and held the top of his bag shut. "Ah ah, secret until we get the music figured out."

"I'll let you keep it a secret if you have not forgotten about our date~" Suguru said seductively, drawing closer to Hiro. 

"O-of course I haven't! However," Hiro said, regaining composure "Wasn't it AFTER work? We didn't even work today!"

Suguru pouted "But it's the same~~!" he cried, grabbing on to Hiro's arm.

Hiro sweat dropped "Uh…well, I suppose then…but we need to find Sakano!"

"Right!" Suguru nodded, dragging Hiro out of the studio.

When they arrived at the NG parking lot, there were many cars for so early in the morning. However, they knew their producers car was a light brown station wagon, and he would only park in the executive parking lot, so it narrowed their search a little. 

"He must have left already." Hiro sighed after looking through the executive parking lot for the twentieth time.

"Hmmm…it's Sakano-san, so I think not. He is probably speaking with my cousin or something…"

Hiro glared at Suguru "Then why didn't we look in the president's office?!" 

"I figured we just could have delivered it to his car…"

"Even if we could find the car, he probably locked his doors!"

Suguru paused. He knew he had lost the battle of wits. After a moment, he smiled and latched on to Hiro's arm "You're so smart~ I don't mind losing to you heart" 

"Huh?" Hiro asked.

"YOU TWO~~~~~~!" A loud voice screamed. The both looked up to see Sakano leaning out of the passenger window of a red convertible a few cars down.

"Sakano-san!" Suguru exclaimed, pointing at Sakano.

"AGK!!" Sakano screamed, remembering where he was.

"W-who's car is that?" Hiro asked, even though he was sure of the answer.

"Uh…uh…" Sakano struggled to find an answer when he recalled why he had given away his location "What are you two doing together like that?"

"We are going on a date, but we were looking for you first!" Suguru answered matter-of-factly.

"A-A DATE~~!" Sakano screamed. "A scandal could break out…or…or…oh, my heart" Sakano ended, going back into the car.

"What is he doing worrying about that anyway? That should be a job for our manager." Suguru said to Hiro, as squeezing closer to him.

No sooner than Suguru had said those words, did K step out of the drivers door. "What are you doing, nearly giving my lover a stroke?" K demanded.

"L-Lover?" Suguru asked, dropping Hiro's arm.

"That's right." K nodded

"K~~~" Sakano cried, stepping out of the car "We agreed not to tell them~~~"

"_Oh? Really?_" K asked in English.

"_Really~~~_" Sakano replied back.

"Ah! Sakano-san, _English_!" Suguru pointed out excitedly. "_My name is Suguru Fujisaki_-desu." He said with a smile. "See? I'm good."

"Huh?" Sakano asked just as K came beside him and put his arm over Sakano's shoulder. 

"In any case Sakano and I have been…" K paused as he searched for the right word "seeing each other for a while…"

"As in going on dates? Or just sex?" Hiro asked K.

"Wait wait! That isn't fair!" Sakano interrupted. "We're adults we can do whatever we want, President!"

"President?" Hiro asked.

"A--ha ha ha…" Sakano laughed. "Uh…well, you know I've had a little crush on the president…" he trailed off.

"Mmm, my cousin is married Sakano. But you already knew that didn't you?" Suguru asked Sakano disdainfully.

"Uwa…" Sakano started off "But I really loved president, I hoped one day…"

"But one day didn't happen!" K interrupted, kissing Sakano on the lips. Sakano responded eagerly, grabbing on to K's tie.

"Nakano-san, let's go." Suguru sighed. "It seems we both have dates."

"One minute." Hiro said, running up to Sakano, who was still locking lips with K. "Here's your lyrics." Hiro said, shoving them in Sakano's jacket 

Sakano cut off his lover and scrambled for the lyrics. He skimmed through them. "THESE- THESE ARE…" he paused for a moment "PERFECT!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~" He cried with joy, collapsing his face into K's chest. "Who knew these two were so~ talented???"

"Not me." K said, half mockingly, as he took the lyrics and looked over them for himself "_Wow, not bad._ Indeed, a nice present for the Bad Luck fans."

Hiro blushed "Ano…arigato gosai masu, K"

"Heh, ya, arigato!!" Suguru called to K "But now, we have a date~ Bai bai!" he said, grabbing Hiro and turning to leave.

"_Not so fast_," Suguru heard behind him, accompanied by the click of a gun. "Where are you going on this date?" K asked impatiently

"Uh…wherever…" Suguru answered, fearing for his life.

The sound of a bullet flying by hit so unexpectedly, Hiro and Suguru were afraid to move.

"Fools!" K yelled. "You are Bad Luck, going on a date in public where the fangirls are? What are you thinking?"

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Hiro asked.

K shook his head "Nakano-san, you really like him?" K asked looking Hiro in the eyes. Hiro avoided K's question, until he noticed Suguru looking up at him, very desperately. He wanted Hiro to answer that yes, he did like him, even more perhaps. But Hiro was unsure of the answer – at least until he looked in Suguru's eyes.

"Yes, I do really like him. I can't explain it…" Hiro looked ashamed.

"Oh well, to each their own." K sighed, as he moved on "In any case, a disguise is in order!" 

"They probably have only had sex, ne?" Suguru asked, turning to Hiro.

"How much fun can it be to take Sakano out?" Hiro replied.

The two of them were walking down a main Tokyo street, dressed in the 'disguises' K made them wear. His logic was that if they were going to be doing romantic, then they should dress like a couple that wouldn't stand out – first of all, not as members of Bad Luck, and secondly, as a heterosexual couple. They had trouble deciding who would be the woman, if either of them were going to be one. 

"We don't need one of us to be a woman!!" Suguru protested.

"Suguru-san, K likes this kind of stuff." Sakano tried to calm Suguru.

"And you know HOW!?" Suguru fumed.

In the end, the shortest one had to be the woman, or they would stand out. So Hiro was dressed in an ugly pair of plaid pants with suspenders, with an equally ugly shirt and black wig with short hair, tipped off with a bow tie and a phony mustache. Suguru, sadly for him, was wearing a matching teal skirt and blouse, with pink horn-rimmed glasses and a blonde wig, which didn't work with his black eyebrows. But the worst accessory was what was underneath the clothing.

The Aqua Water Bra, size E.

Suguru giggled and grabbed his chest. "You like my body now?" he asked Hiro, as a few pedestrians stared after them as they passed.

"Uh…" Hiro stuttered, blushing.

Suguru smiled "I'll let you look at them for today." he said, turning slightly to let the bra bounce.

Hiro blushed "Suguru-san…" he stuttered, which caused a few pedestrians to actually stop and stare for a long time.

"Nakano-san, they are staring because of our names! No girl is named Suguru!" Suguru whispered to Hiro.

"O-oh…" Hiro said thoughtfully.

"NAKANO-SAN~" Suguru hissed. "Think of some false names, quick!"

"Uh…you look like a foreigner so…'Charlotte'…"

"Okay…and I'll call you 'Jack'"

"I don't look like a foreigner!"

"Well, how about 'Mary'?"

Hiro thought for a second "Okay, fine, we can be both be foreigners!"

"Mary-san it is then."

"Charlotte-san" Hiro smiled back "Damn, that's gonna be hard to remember." he laughed.

Since the goal of this date for Suguru was to get Hiro to know him better, Suguru reserved a table at a popular restaurant for the entire night, so they could arrive at any time. He also made plans to go to a famous club he frequented, and finally hotel reservations at a love hotel (just in case). But, since work got out so early, it was only one PM, so they decided to go have lunch, Hiro's choice. 

When Hiro left Suguru's place the previous day, he thought quite a bit about what Suguru meant to him. Suguru was very cute to him, and he was confused about that. He wanted to keep an open mind to Suguru, so Hiro decided to be honest with him. He wanted to see if Suguru would still like him if he wasn't the ideal he suspected Suguru made of him. So, he decided to take Suguru to one of his favorite restaurants.

"Mc--Do--n…" Suguru asked Hiro faintly.

"Yep" Hiro answered, giving a thumbs up "I love this stuff."

/We are rich now!! What the hell is up with this shit!?/ Suguru thought angrily, however he spoke "N-nice choice Nakano-san…" smiling weakly.

"Yep, I used to go to McDonalds all the time when me and Shuichi were just starting out. Reminds me of good times." Hiro said, reminiscing.

"It would be fitting for two foreigners to go here anyway…" Suguru faintly smiled, as he took Hiro's hand and walked in the door.

"Makudonarudo e Yokousou!" a genki waitress greeted them when the reached the cash. "May I take your order?"

"Hai, two hamburgers please." Hiro ordered. "Uh, you want a hamburger right?" he asked Suguru.

"S-sure." Suguru smiled weakly. The fumes of greasy unthawed food were making him a bit sick.

Hiro smiled back at Suguru as the lady came back with their order. Suguru looked up at Hiro.

"Aren't we going to be seated now?" Suguru asked.

Hiro looked blankly at Suguru, and burst out laughing "No, we seat ourselves!!"

Suguru blushed "I-I—"

"You've never been to a fast food place before?"

"Right…"

"Well, it's time to start!" Hiro said foolishly.

Suguru stared at Hiro, and was about to tell him off, when Hiro started walking away with their tray.

"We should wait for the waitress to bring it to us!!" Suguru called after Hiro.

Hiro froze and started laughing again. "We do everything ourselves here!!"

Suguru stood still for a minute, until he noticed the family staring at him, and probably wondering about his obviously fake hair.

"Uh…uh…wait Mary-san!" he called after Hiro in a high pitched voice.

Hiro was already sitting down at a table with only two seats, waiting for Suguru to sit with him. Suguru slipped into the seat across from Hiro.

"I've only ever eaten at home or at the best restaurants! This is so strange!"

"Never at a western hamburger chain??"

Suguru nodded. "And Nakano-san…I don't think I want to start…I mean I still like you…but your taste in food…"

Hiro looked at Suguru "Just try it." Hiro said, sliding the burger over to Suguru. The grease was slightly seeping through the wrapper, which put off Suguru in his quest to unwrap the burger.

Hiro stared at Suguru "Just unwrap it and take a bite."

Suguru looked at his adversary once again. He picked it up and almost instantly it turned out of the wrapper and onto the tray. He looked at the flat mass-produced food, and shivered. The grease was starting to leak out of the bottom of the burger. Suguru swallowed, and picked up the food. He opened his mouth and took a big bite. 

"Urrrg..." Suguru groaned "This is soooo nasty!! Nakano-san, you're gonna die of heart failure!!"

Hiro laughed "Heh, your lucky I don't really like this place either." He said, giggling.

Suguru looked at Hiro with a pissed look "Nakano-san…" he started.

Hiro raised his hands in defense. "Hey, I just wanted to make sure something…"

Suguru's expression became soft. "What?"

"Nothing…" Hiro said innocently.

"W~~hat~~" Suguru pried.

"Ugh…fine…well, I thought you were idolizing me and shit, so I decided to do something really stupid I knew you wouldn't like…"

"What the hell were you expecting to accomplish?"

"Well, I thought you might dump me or something…"

Suguru snorted, then quickly blushed and covered his mouth. "Oops…"

Hiro laughed, only causing Suguru to blush deeper. "An-anyway, the point was that I would never start to dislike someone just because they ate McWhatever's. Especially you!"

Hiro sighed "Yeah it was stupid of me to do this…but I just wanted to make sure you thought of me as some god or something…"

"Don't flatter yourself." Suguru said, sticking out his tongue. Hiro smiled and leaned across the table, and placed his mouth on Suguru's. Suguru's eyes widened, as he wasn't expecting the kiss. After five seconds, Hiro pulled away, and sat up straight in his chair. He placed his left hand under his chin, and turned to the right, blushing. 

"F-f-first kissuuu~~~" Suguru stuttered faintly "In these ridiculous costumes..." he blushed, placing his hands over his cheeks.

"Let's not make it the last." Hiro declared, looking anxiously at Suguru.

Suguru stopped his incessant ranting to look at Hiro.

/Oh. My. God. He really likes me. It's actually real./

Suguru grabbed Hiro's hands and looked into Hiro's eyes. "Let's not make it the last." He declared back, as he shut his eyes, and leaned in.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

After McDonalds, the rest of the day had gone by perfectly for both of the lovers. They went window shopping around town since it was a sunny day out. They spent a lot of time doing this and just getting to know each other, so they arrived for dinner at six, and had a private table that was out of the view of the public. Suguru was happy to finally take off his wig, but was reluctant to take off the bra because Hiro liked it so much. 

"Suguru, you can take off your bra you know." Hiro remarked. 

"R-right." Suguru nodded "Are you sure you'll be okay with out it?"

Hiro raised an eyebrow "Of course! I'm not a total pig you know."

Suguru felt confident after that, so he took off. After dinner, around nine, they went to the club Suguru went to frequently. Suguru had to dress normally to get in as easily as he normally did, so Hiro was forced to wear the dress.

"Suguru…" Hiro whispered from the bathroom stall he was changing in. They were changing in the restaurant washroom.

"Yes, Nakano-san?" Suguru asked, without turning away from the urinal.

"Uh…I broke it…"

Suguru raised an eyebrow, but was still peeing, so he didn't turn around. "Broke what?"

"The blouse arm…ripped off…"

"That's fine Nakano-san."

"And the skirt waist…and I dropped the wig in the toilet…"

Suguru zipped up his fly and turned to the stall door. "Let's see, Nakano-san."

Hiro sighed and opened the door. The blouse had one arm missing, and it was too short for Hiro. The skirt couldn't fit around his waist, and half his briefs were showing

Suguru started laughing. "N-Nakano-san.." he started, but Hiro slammed the stall door.

"I can't do this." He sighed. "We're gonna get mobbed by fangirls, now that neither one of us can be a girl!"

"It's okay." Suguru said, leaning up next to the stall door. "Because…because…it's a gay club." Suguru finished.

Hiro opened the door of the stall, and Suguru fell on Hiro. Hiro caught him under his armpits and stood him back up.

"Are you angry?" Suguru asked, turning to Hiro.

"Just a little, cause I could still have been the hideous guy…"

"No, not about that...I've been in love with you, yet I went out to that club all the time!"

"I don't care about what you did before now. But now we are together…so I do care"

Suguru breathed a sigh of relief "Good."

Hiro put his hand on Suguru's head and ruffled his hair. "Baka" he smiled. "You really worry about silly things."

Suguru grinned back "Whatever, let's just go as ourselves. We can leave the costumes here."

So, they headed out as themselves. When they reached the club, Suguru was greeted affectionately by the bouncer.

"Hey sexy~" the bouncer cooed at Suguru "Oooo I totally knew something was going on with you two! Just watch the 'Yosei Hotel' PV! I knew ever since then…"

"Hai, hai, Tsurupeta-san, it was very obvious in that PV…" Suguru waved him off. "Make sure no information of this leaks okay?"

Tsurupeta gave a salute "Yes sir! I will do my best!"

Suguru smiled at him as he grabbed Hiro's hand and led him down the stairs, to the main club. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Suguru opened a door, and loud music leaked out of the door. The club had a very high ceiling, and gray concrete walls. There was stray couches laying about, but only a few were used for couples that had already selected their partners for the night. A large bar was located on the right side. Despite the potentially gloomy setting, the crowd was very energetic, and seemed very friendly. A few nodded over Suguru's way, but quickly looked away as they noticed Hiro at his side.

"_Shall we dance_?" Suguru asked.

Hiro nodded, as they made their way to the dance floor. They danced until Hiro felt tired, and Suguru suggested they sit on a couch that 'didn't get used much.' As soon as they sat down, a large crowd, surrounded the couch.

"Aaaa a fellow band member~~" 

"I can't believe it~~" 

"Suguru, I always thought Shindo would go for Nakano…"

The crowd at the bar was very persistent in asking Suguru for any and all details, until Hiro stood up.

"We are on a date! Please, let us be here alone!" Hiro yelled. The crowd fell silent. "Uh…and keep our night here a secret…"

The crowd started to laugh again

"Well, I guess that are just normal guys…"

"Hmmm, I'll respect their privacy I guess…"

"Oooo I can't wait to tell Mikio-kun~~"

"No! No telling 'Mikio-kun'!" Suguru yelled. "No telling anyone! Please guys~ C'mon, I've been going here for years, I'm begging you!!"

Tsurupeta came through the door. "Suguru sexy~ I'll make them sign a secrecy form before they leave! I swear!"

"Arigato, Tsurupeta-san." Suguru smiled at him

"Aaaaa so cute~~" Tsurupeta squealed as he went back upstairs.

"Good, so let's party tonight!" Hiro yelled pumping up his fist.

"Bonzai!" the chorus surrounded Hiro.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

"Aa, what a nice group of guys, Suguru!" Hiro said as they stepped out of the club around 2:30 AM. "Those guys are all really nice! Aaa I'm sad I have to go home now!…why am I out here with you anyway? I never HAVE to go home…"

Suguru turned away from Hiro "Before you got totally wasted I had to ask you something."

"Well, what is it?" Hiro asked

"What do you say…to a love hotel?"

Hiro turned beet red "Uh…love hotel…is what you said, ne?"

Suguru nodded "B-but we don't have to…we can go back in, the parties easily last until 5 AM…" Suguru was going to continue until he felt Hiro fall on his shoulders.

"I'll go." Hiro said softly. "But I don't know what to do…I mean in bed…"

Suguru blushed "It's fine…I do, so…" he turned around and kissed Hiro on the lips. It lasted about 30 seconds, until Hiro slipped his tongue in.

"A-at the hotel." Suguru blushed, as he pulled away. 

Hiro grabbed onto Suguru's hand "Lead the way."

Suguru led Hiro about three blocks away from the club, where a slightly cheesy love hotel was. The conversation between Hiro and Suguru was minimal because they were both very nervous. However, they never let go of each other's hands. Suguru went to the front desk, and got the keys from a clerk that did not seem to know who they were.

"Were here." Suguru said, as he unlocked the door of the premium suite. The walls were an off shade of pink, but it had the standard features of a hotel. But the centerpiece was a King size with what looked like silk sheets and feather pillows.

Suguru flopped down on the bed "Oh my god…" he said to himself and looked over at Hiro who was still looking around the room. "Come, lie down." He tempted, rubbing his hand over the silk sheets beside him. 

Hiro lay down beside Suguru, and stroked his face. "This may be unwise to say, but I love you."

Suguru smiled at Hiro "I love you too." he said, as he kissed Hiro hard on the lips.

/And I'll give all of myself to you./

^_^v ^.^ ^o_o^ =^_^= ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The next morning, Suguru awoke to a ringing noise. He still hurt a little from the previous night, but he was so happy, it didn't matter. He rolled over and kissed the sleeping, naked body next to him on the lips, and got up and checked pants pocket.

/hmm, not mine…/ he thought has he looked over at Hiro's pants a few centimeters away from his. The ringing was coming from that direction.

/They'll probably hang up soon…/ he thought, but it didn't stop, and Hiro wasn't moving at all. /Damn, I'm not gonna wake Hiro up just for a phone call/ he thought as he answered Hiro's phone.

"Moshi Moshi." Suguru answered the phone.

"Damn it Hiro! What the hell are you doing picking up on the fiftieth ring?" an annoyed female voice inquired.

"I think you are exaggerating miss. The answering machine would have picked up by then."

"Hiro? That's not you is it! Who are you! Give me Hiro! This is a crisis!"

"This is Fujisaki, and who are you, may I ask?" Suguru said stiffly.

"Fujisaki…oh you! Why do you have Hiro's private phone…oh well, never mind that. This is Ayaka, and get me Hiro."

"Uh, but he's sleeping…"

"Then why do you have his phone?"

"Like you said before, never mind. Now what was the big crisis?"

"Just tell Hiro that I phoned. And if that doesn't get him to phone me, tell him I'm pregnant, and that he's the Father."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starting Sunday: Work on Chapter 3! The drama!!~ XD and they really did 'it' OMFG'ess! Hiro!! --The author surprised at her own work ^^;; Thank you for sticking through this chapter as well! Arigato~~ Feedback in my cocaine~~…uh…I like feedback! 


	3. Chapter 3: Misunderstandings

Author's Note: I'm writing this 3 days after I completed this chapter. Why? Becase there was another scene I was debating whether to add in or not, and in the end, I didn't! It was one of the original inspirations of the story, and it's such a good scene! Oh well, maybe it will get thrown in at the beginning of chapter 4! 

Ah, at the beginning of chpt 1, I said I wanted to explain how this became a Suguru X Hiro fic! Aha, well one day I was thinking about gravi, and I was thinking 'Hmmm, if Shu and Yuki stayed together for years, wouldn't Yuki not be so difficult with Shu? Wouldn't he open up to Shu?' And I played with that thought for like months...then one day, out of nowhere '...what if Hiro wrote lyrics...ha, Shu wouldn't stand for it...'. Eventually, I decided that Hiro would write lyrics about how much he loved Ayaka, and if I ever wrote a fic, it would be about that Shu was writing really shitty lyrics about how much he loved Yuki, so Hiro got Shu drunk, and wrote about how he loves Ayaka. 1000 words max, and I'll even write what lyrics Hiro wrote, is what I thought. Except 'How can I not write about shonen ai? Who would go with Hiro...' 10 seconds later '...Suguru!! I've always wanted to pair him up, *ecchi laughter*' and yeah, the rest was kinda unplanned except for that scene I was talking about that was inspiration. ^^;;;

Yep, well, this is chpt ¾, so thank you to everyone who has been sticking through this!! Now that I know it's ¾, I'm gonna include that in the chapter title, just like when Tokyopop knew Chobits would be 8 volumes, they started writing volume 6 of 8 or whatever. Please enjoy this chapter. It's a bit muddled, you'll see what I mean. Suguru and Hiro don't have to say so much to communicate their thoughts, and I think it's really adorable, yet confusing. Sometimes you don't really know what they are trying to say, but as long as they do...ah, they are so cute together =^.^= being so mind-readable to each other =^.^= Anyway, enjoy'su! Feedback wa Sugoi! You can even call this work a big fat piece of shit if you want! I'm happy enough with the positive feedback so far, so I'm rather confident in this work! At least 7 people like it before this chapter! But if you wanna tell me this chapter is good too, onegai! Go for it!!!!

--Tsukihime333(@yahoo.com if anyone wants to contact me about the lemon I was going on about last authors note. However, to put it shortly, it's not done because...well, I'll explain in that authors note ^^;;)

The Third Part Of A Potentially Long Short Story

~ Chapter 3/4: Misunderstandings ~

Suguru sat limply onto the bed. He was unable to reply until Ayaka demanded.

"Hello? Fujisaki? Still there?"

"A-ah." Suguru weakly replied.

"Good, be sure to tell Hiro that." Ayaka insisted "Bye."

The next thing that Suguru heard was the dial tone. He slowly moved the phone away from his ear and closed it.

/W-what!/ Suguru thought as he slumped his head on his hand. /T-That's impossible! There is no way that they have ever been together like--/ Suguru started to feel sick /Oh my god, there is no way Hiro would ever do that.../ Suguru shivered /Urrg~~ I don't even want to imagine it!! I don't want to think that he has ever been inside anyone but me! Ahahaha right! Only me!!/

Suguru's (illogical) thoughts continued for another minute, until he felt two bare arms wrap around his shoulders. The feel of the bare skin caused Suguru to shiver with pleasure and turn deep red at the same time.

"O-ha-yo." A sexy voice came over Suguru's shoulder. Suguru was about to reply, when he felt a warm area on his neck. The area kept getting hotter and wetter, and Suguru was getting aroused. He started panting heavily, until he felt his body being moved onto the bed. Lying above him, was Hiro, with Suguru trapped between his arms, and a huge smile on his face.

"Last night was great!" Hiro exclaimed. "I really...uh...enjoyed it, if that doesn't sound too dirty. Since it was you taking most of the hard stuff...uh, if you excuse the double entendre..."

"No, no!! I really enjoyed myself...too..." Suguru replied, starting out enthusiastically, but died down when he remembered the previous phone conversation.

"Good! Then let's go again...huh?" Hiro asked. "You tired or something?"

Hiro tried to place his mouth on Suguru's, but Suguru turned on his side. Hiro moved his head up, and tried to catch Suguru's eye. Suguru was strongly looking away, so Hiro quickly tried again. Suguru turned to his other side, and Hiro moved his head up again.

"Ooookay, what's wrong?" Hiro asked, slightly annoyed.

"Ayaka phoned."

"Good for her, so let's get started, shall we?"

"She asked you call her back."

"Geez, all right all right, later though!" Hiro exclaimed, lowering his head.

Without moving from his position, Suguru asked listlessly "You're a virgin right?"

Hiro blushed before he could complete his action "W-Well, obviously not! What did we do last night!?"

"No, I mean before last night you were, right?"

Hiro moved off Suguru, and sat beside him. "Why? It's not like you were." Hiro retorted.

Suguru sat up, and turned to Hiro. He saw Hiro was looking straight ahead with a slightly angry look. Suguru gasped, and quickly scrambled close to his lover. 

"No, I don't mean it like that!!" Suguru explained rapidly "It's just that..." Suguru's eyes welled up with tears. /I can't tell him.../ Suguru thought.

Suguru raised his head when he felt a soft hand on his cheek, wiping away his tears. Hiro was looking at Suguru with the sweetest eyes. 

/But Ayaka's baby.../ Hiro leaned in and kissed Suguru softly on the lips.

/...needs a father!/ Suguru broke off the kiss against his will.

Hiro turned away from Suguru "Uh...I'm sorry. I guess it was only a one-night thing for you. It was a good night though." Hiro said, getting up, and retrieving his various articles of clothing hastily. 

"Wait!" Suguru yelled, extending his hand. "This isn't a one-night stand BAKA!!!!!!!!!!! Fuck, it's just that Ayaka's pregnant with your damn child, the only reason I've been avoiding having sex with you!!"

Hiro stopped collecting his clothing, and sat back on the bed. "That's impossible. The only person I've ever been inside is you..."

Suguru excitedly grabbed Hiro's arm "Wao!~ I thought the exact same thing!"

Hiro glared at Suguru "Was it that damn obvious I was a virgin?"

Suguru shook his head "No, not at all, however I just couldn't imagine you and that skanky hoe..." Suguru shivered.

Hiro smiled "Are you cold?" he asked seductively. "I'll warm you up~"

Suguru giggled "My, you've certainly gotten perverted! And only after one night!"

"Not that you mind." Hiro raised his eyebrow at Suguru.

"Mmm, you're right." Suguru said, laughing as he kissed Hiro on the lips. Hiro lowered Suguru on the bed, and the romantic time they spent together increased.

**

* * *

**

Suguru and Hiro lay side by side on the bed. Their hands were intertwined, and their bodies were soaked with sweat. 

"We have to be out of here by two." Suguru panted.

"And it's...?" Hiro asked.

"1:30." Suguru replied.

"Can you move?" Hiro asked.

Suguru attempted to move, and succeeded. "Uh...I can move...but walking." Suguru made a face at the thought.

Hiro hit his face with his hand "Oh, I should have stopped myself..."

Suguru shook his head "I'll be in pain, but I can manage." He said, sitting up to prove the point.

Hiro nodded "Okay, then let's go." He said, sitting on the bed, slipping into his briefs.

Suguru lay back down. "Urrrg...I never want to have sex again!" he moaned.

Hiro heard this and moved his face right up to Suguru's "You're joking." He demanded.

Suguru sweat dropped "Uh...uh...eh."

Hiro smiled sweetly "Wonderful!"

/Oh my god~~ I've turned him into a sex monster~~/ Suguru thought with a small hint of sadness.

"But, I want to get to know more about you as well. About your personality I mean. I've..." Hiro paused, and even though Suguru wasn't looking, he knew Hiro was blushing "...fallen in love with you. I really want to have a relationship with you. Aaa that sounds so stupid!" Hiro added frantically.

"I'd kiss you if my ass didn't hurt so much." Suguru grinned.

Hiro laughed. "I'll take that kiss." He said, leaning over to Suguru and placing his lips on his. Suguru held Hiro's head there for 30 seconds, then let go.

"Ugh, we should get going soon..." Suguru said sadly.

Hiro frowned "Really, what's the big rush? It's not like they are gonna close the hotel."

"The maids come to clean around two...and they kick whoever is in here out"

"And you know this how...?"

Suguru shook his head "Yeah, I've been here before with another man. Big deal. He wasn't as good as you. We just got here at eight, that's why."

"Still, that's six hours...ah, never mind, I don't want to know." Hiro waved his hand up and down.

Suguru smiled "You're so jealous, honey."

Hiro's eyes bugged out a little "'H-Honey'?"

Suguru smiled and nodded "Heh heh, I want some kind of pet name for you!"

"'Honey'?"

"'Sexpot'?"

Hiro gave up "Okay, 'honey' is good."

"Good, now honey, get me my pants." Suguru said, wrapping his arms around Hiro's torso.

They got dressed, Suguru rather slowly, but they were done by 2. 

"You're limping." Hiro pointed out to Suguru as they walked out of their hotel room.

Suguru stuck out his tongue "It's you own fault, ecchi!"

Hiro laughed "Hmm maybe next time I'll be uke..."

Suguru's eyes lit up "Y-you really mean it!" Suguru suddenly got serious "Nakano-sama, I'll do my best!"

"Hold on, I only said maybe..." Hiro teased.

"Nya~~ Hiro!" Suguru whined, linking his arm with Hiro's. Suguru checked out of the hotel with Hiro by his side, and again the same clerk didn't seem to notice that they were anyone special.

"Hiro, we shouldn't do anything couple like out here." Suguru said sadly, dropping Hiro's arm as they went outside.

Hiro frowned, however nodded in agreement. They walked down the street to Suguru's apartment in silence.

"Hiro..."

Hiro looked over at Suguru, who was limping along "I'll carry you."

Suguru looked stunned "Uh...okay...but won't--"

"It'll be fine, fine!" Hiro smiled, as he bent down to let Suguru climb on. Suguru blushed as an old couple starting whispering to each other, but quickly realized how lucky he was, and threw himself on Hiro's back.

"Wao~~ now I know why Shindo-san likes this so much!" Suguru called to Hiro when they got up

"H-hai..." Hiro replied, with a slight sweatdrop.

Suguru was carried through the streets like that, and many people recognized who they were. Every block had at least a dozen fangirls screaming for their attention.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble from K?" Suguru asked, resting his head on Hiro's shoulder.

"Well, it's not like we're doing anything dirty." Hiro replied, waving to a screaming fanboy. 

"You're right." Suguru nodded. "Well, we're here." Suguru said, hopping off Hiro's back, landing on his feet.

"Are you okay, getting up to your penthouse?" Hiro asked, worried.

Suguru nodded "Yep, I just have to get to the elevator, and I'll be okay!!"

Hiro waved "Well then, see you later."

Suguru frowned a bit, but waved back "Bye." Suguru looked like he was about to say more, but he bit his lower lip, and walked towards the entrance of his building.

Hiro watched Suguru until he entered the building. Hiro smiled to himself, and started walking away from the building.

"Hiiiiiiro~~~~~~" a voice behind Hiro called. Hiro turned around to see Suguru behind him.

"Huh?" Hiro asked, when Suguru came running up to him, and kissed him on the lips. Hiro's eyes widened for a second, then he shut them, and pulled Suguru closer to him.

When they parted, Suguru spoke quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow at work right? I wanna go to your house. I've never been there, and I wanna see it. Onegai?" Suguru looked up at Hiro with innocent eyes. "I'll still be the uke!!"

Hiro blushed "Suguru! We're on a street! K will kill us!!"

Suguru shook his head "I don't care! I just wanted say goodbye to you properly!"

Hiro ruffled Suguru's hair "Baka." He said as they kissed again. The kiss was fleeting, as they knew it was a goodbye kiss, but still sweet.

"Ja" Suguru whispered as he turned and ran to his apartment building.

Hiro watched after him until he disappeared into his building. Hiro smiled and kept walking back the way he came. He reached into his pocket and felt his cell phone. 

/...my child?/ Hiro thought /It's physically impossible...unless.../ Hiro blushed at the thought /o-of course not! She must be joking! Trying to get my attention.../ Hiro played with the phone in his pocket. /I have to do it!/ Hiro finally concluded when he reached his subway station. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and dialed Ayaka's number. 

****

~ Are you happy now Suguru-kun? Good. ~

Hiro sipped his tea. He was waiting for Ayaka at an outdoor café, and she was half an hour late for the time they decided on.

"You're really pregnant Ayaka-chan?" was one of the things Hiro asked her on the phone.

"...I'll meet you in half an hour at the Kuma-kuma café, all right?" was all she replied.

/That was an hour ago.../ Hiro sighed, twirling the spoon around.

"Hiro? Gomen nasai!" a high voice called out. Hiro looked up from his tea to see Ayaka. She as pale, and had too much black eye makeup on. 

"I'm sorry I look so bad." She flustered, when she noticed Hiro looking at her intently. "I'll explain later." She said, sitting down across from Hiro. "But first, why does Fujisaki have your phone! At eight am? While you're sleeping? Oh no..." Ayaka stopped herself. "D-don't tell me...all the signs point to it though...are—are you gay too? Like Eiri? Oh no, I don't think I could do it again..." she sobbed, throwing her face into her hands.

Hiro was biting his lip "Ayaka-chan..."

"Yo-you're not right?" she said, looking up at Hiro, with all her hopes in his answer.

"W-well technically Eiri isn't gay..."

Ayaka's eyes grew angry "You know what the hell I mean! You and Fujisaki..."

"O-of course not Ayaka-chan." Hiro replied weakly. "We were just out...partying last night, and went to the same hotel room..." Hiro saw Ayaka was suspicious "...with separate beds..."

Ayaka smiled "Good! I knew you weren't gay!"

/If Suguru heard me right now.../ Hiro sighed aloud. "Now Ayaka, you really aren't pregnant are you? Was it just a ploy to get Suguru—er, Fujisaki-san worried? Because you thought we are gay?"

Ayaka shook her head "I would never do that!" she exclaimed "You don't joke about stuff like that!" she continued while rummaging through her bag. "Aha!" she exclaimed, as she tossed a baggie on the table. "It's a positive pregnancy test." She explained. "I did the test this morning, and since it's blue, there is a 99.7% chance I'm pregnant. And I am a few months late..."

"Wow madam! Sir, a hyper Kuma-kuma ometettou to the happy coup --" the Kuma-kuma waiter started out, until he saw the stunned look on Hiro's face. "Ano...madam, will you be ordering anything?" the waiter asked.

"Just water." Ayaka replied, and the waiter set off to get the water. Hiro remained silent, staring at the baggie, until the waiter returned, and left again.

"H-how am I the father?" Hiro asked.

Ayaka was about to giggle until she noticed Hiro was deadly serious "You're not the biological father. Obviously, we've never made love! Tee hee."

"So why did you tell Suguru that I was the father! He really was worried! This morning I almost didn't get any love from him because he was stres--" Hiro cut himself off when he realized what he had said, a little too loudly. 

"'Not gay', huh?" Ayaka said softly. "Hiro I thought you loved me!" she said, raising her voice. "I was going to ask you to be a Daddy to my baby! But every man who I ever loved...always goes to another man..."

"I'm sorry Ayaka. It was just a one-night thing. Honestly. I'll never sleep with him again!" Hiro said hastily "It was really bad!" 

/All lies.../ Hiro sweat dropped /But...I hate to see her cry./ a thought of Suguru crying popped into Hiro's head /Shut up...I-I--/

"Oh..." Ayaka whispered, her head bowed. "Then, will you be my baby's Daddy?"

"You're sure I'm not the father? What about that night?"

"That was over a year ago! And it wasn't sex! So, what do you say to Fathering this baby?"

****

~ What about you, Hiro-kun? Not so good? It will only get harder! Ganbare! ~

"_Good Morning!_" an overly enthusiastic K greeted Hiro as he walked through the door of the studio the next day "My costumes are..."

"Costumes?" Hiro raised an eyebrow "Oh...those disguises...why, do you need them or something? Because we just left them at the restaurant we went to...they probably got thrown out because we kinda destroyed the female disguise..."

"_OH MY GOD~_" K cried, going to huddle in a corner "_I spent so much on that, for Sakano to dress up in that when you two were done..._"

"I-I think it's better we don't have a clue what he's saying..." Hiro shivered.

"Ohayo gosai masu, Nakano-san." Sakano greeted nervously.

"Ohayo Hiro." A shy voice said. Hiro looked in the direction the voice came from. It was Suguru.

"Why are you so shy?" Hiro teased, going over to Suguru and kissing him. 

Suguru giggled "Well, we're so serious now! I mean I'm going to your house~~"

"It's really nothing you know."

"I've never been to lovers house, unless I was going for quick sex."

"Isn't that what we are going to do?"

Suguru stuck out his tongue "I hope not that's all that we do, ecchi!"

Hiro faked a pout, and started to 'attack' Suguru with kisses. 

"Kya~ Stop heart" Suguru cried, when Hiro got him up against the wall. Hiro really stopped however, when he heard the click of a gun, and felt the cold barrel right against his head.

"This is work. Stop this _kindergarten_ playing at once!" K boomed.

"Kindaagaartden?" Suguru asked.

"I-it's like preschool in America." Sakano answered nervously.

"Oh, okay, just say that next time!" Suguru yelled to K

"Nakano-san," Sakano asked, walking up to Hiro, and pushing K aside. "Does Shindo-san know of you're relationship with Fujisaki-san? He came into work yesterday, but he went back home after he saw no one was coming."

Hiro gulped "Shuichi doesn't know about my relationship with Suguru...oh no...he'll kill me~~" Hiro slumped "He was always asking about Ayaka, and he said that if I ever get a girlfriend, I have to tell him first!!"

"Well, I'm not a girlfriend, but I suppose it's the same?" Suguru nodded.

"No, it's not." Hiro said. "I love you so much more than I've ever loved some girl. Hell, on our first date, we went all the way!"

Suguru giggled "You really can cheer me up, you know?"

"Yes, that's all well and good, however, we have almost three days worth of work to do!!" Sakano sighed, shoving Hiro and Suguru into the booth. 

"Okay." Sakano's voice came thorough the speakers in the room. "K will be giving you the five lyrics you guys have to write the music for. Two of them are yours, two are Shindo-san's and one was written by a professional."

"How many tracks are there on this album?" Suguru asked.

"Originally, there were supposed to be 10, however, there will be 12 now because of your songs." Sakano replied.

K walked in with the lyrics in his hand. He placed them on Suguru's keyboard.

"Ah, K, how did your date with Sakano go?" Hiro asked

K turned to Hiro and winked "Wouldn't you like to know~"

"Just asking." Hiro said, as he turned his attention back to his guitar.

"Well, we shall be going now." Sakano's voice said over the speakers.

"Huh?" Suguru asked, confused.

"Well, there really is no need for us to be watching you—K~~~ stop it~~" Sakano's voice shrieked, Hiro and Suguru stopped tuning their instruments, and looked through the large window where the parties on either side can watch each other. Sakano was sitting on the main chair in front of the mixer, with the microphone in his hand, and K was wrapped around Sakano's shoulders. 

When K noticed that Suguru and Hiro were watching, he took the microphone out of Sakano's hands "We want to go have sex, so _Bye Bye~_"

K practically dragged Sakano out of the studio, and Sakano was yelling something to the effect of "Oh no~~ not with the guns AGAIN~~" leaving Suguru and Hiro staring after them.

"Hen." Suguru said flatly

"Zettai Hen." Hiro said in the same tone.

Suguru turned to Hiro "Shall we do the same thing?"

Hiro thought for a bit "I don't think so...I mean, we have work to do, and those to are just a bit childish..."

Suguru nodded sadly "I guess I'm childish too! I wanna do the same thing that they're doing~~ Cuz I'm hen too~~"

Hiro walked up to Suguru and stood close to him. Suguru started to blush, and Hiro placed his hand on Suguru's cheek.

"When we get home..." Hiro whispered.

Suguru turned a deeper shade of red "H-hai..."

Hiro walked back to his guitar "Let's get started, okay!" he grinned enthusiastically.

Suguru nodded in the same way "Hai!"

They decided to work on the lyrics the professional wrote first, and they had the music planned out in about an hour. It took another half-hour to write it out, and when they had finished, they were exhausted.

"Aaa that song has such a fast tempo! Shindo-san will go crazy if he has to perform live to it!" Suguru gasped.

"It's a nice change from Shuichi's ballads though! Those were completely driving me crazy!" Hiro responded, taking a drink from the water bottle on the table.

Suguru nodded, and looked around thoughtfully "Hey, K-san and Sakano-san never came back! And Shindo-san never came to begin with!"

Suguru was going to keep ranting, until Hiro came and threw himself over Suguru's shoulders "Let's go to your house then." He said, resting his head on Suguru's shoulders. Suguru smiled and turned into Hiro's chest. He hugged Hiro tightly. Hiro then stroked Suguru's chin with one hand, and Suguru lifted his head instinctively. Hiro started lowering his head...

"La Li...HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!" A surprised voice yelled. Suguru fell forward into Hiro, because it was louder in that room since the microphone never got turned off. Shuichi had finally shown up for work, however not at the best time.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-NAN DESU KA~~~~~~~~~" Shuichi screamed, pointing through the window "HIRO~~~ Why!! W-With Fujisaki too!!!~~" tears streamed down Shuichi's face "Kyaaaaaa~~~ I'm a third wheel now!!!!!" he cried, sitting on the floor.

Suguru and Hiro, who were standing up straight, because of the amplified noise, had let go of each other a while ago, and were shaking their heads and waving their hands to deny what had happened.

"Don't try to deny!! Aaaa you guys!! Why didn't you tell me, Hiro!! Hiro no baka!!!!!!" 

"Sh-Shuichi..." Hiro said as soon as he got out of the booth "It's just that..."

"Shouldn't you be happy for Hiro?" Suguru asked.

Shuichi looked up at Suguru, who smiled "Uhn...uhn huh...I'm angry cuz Hiro never told me..." Shuichi was silent for a few minutes, taking in what he saw. "Okay...Hiro..." Shuichi stood up "Let's go on a double date! Wai~~ I'm so happy you have a man too!! Sugoi Sugoi!! Suguru , you're uke ne~? Wao~~"

Shuichi rambled on for a while, until Tohma came through the door.

"Suguru, Nakano-san I was wondering if K and Sakano were still in the building because I paged them, but their pagers were off or something...wow, lively today ne?" Tohma smiled when he noticed Shuichi hopping up and down, and excitedly ranting about something.

"Tohma-san! Hiro and Fujisaki-san are going out!! J "

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-NANI~~~!!!!" Tohma yelled "Suguru, is this true? You don't even tell your own cousin, even after I placed you in this band just because I knew you thought Nakano-san was cute!!!"

"G-gomen yo!!" Suguru clasped his hands together in forgiveness. "Please forgive me!"

"Never mind that! We have to keep this a secret from the press!! Otherwise we're going to lose all the non-yaoi fans! That's about 45% of the fanbase you guys have...oh, where is Sakano at a time like this?! Come to my office, we'll discuss it there."

Hiro sighed, Shuichi kept rambling, and Suguru held on to Hiro as they made their way to the president's office. 

****

~ And You, Shuichi-kun? Ecstatic? That's good, enjoy it while you can. ~

"_Oh My God_" Suguru exclaimed. Tohma had kept them in his office from three hours, while he took phone calls, did other work, and occasionally asked them what they were going to do about the situation. And the entire time, they stayed in the same seats, and Shuichi was rambling to Hiro about everything, and Hiro barely ever got to answer.

/And Tohma would always ask us how serious we were.../ Suguru's eyes wandered to Hiro, who was walking beside him down the hall to the exit.

"What about that girl?" Tohma asked Suguru when they were in his office alone, right Suguru was about to leave.

Suguru's eyes widened. Tohma smiled a weak smile, and patted his cousin on the back. "Make sure he's over her before you get too serious, all right? If it seems too good to be true," Tohma's eyes turned serious "It probably is. I know from experience okay? I don't want you to get hurt." Tohma smiled "Okay?"

/I'd completely forgotten about her phone call.../ Suguru sighed.

"Are you okay?" Hiro asked

Suguru looked blankly at Hiro, then nodded. "Unh...Did you ever phone Ayaka back?" Suguru blurted out.

It was Hiro's turn to stare blankly. 

"Well?" Suguru asked.

"Ah, well you see I—" Hiro froze. They had reached the main door of NG, and waiting outside was Ayaka.

"You..." Suguru started, until he saw Ayaka. 

"What is she doing here? Did you even phone her?" Suguru asked Hiro, gently shaking his arm.

"I did..." Hiro said quietly.

"Then why is she here? She knows you're not the father, what could she want?"

Hiro avoided Suguru's gaze. Suguru took the hint. "So..." he started standing in front of Hiro to stop him. "What happened between you and Ayaka?"

Hiro remained silent, and when he was about to speak, the main doors opened, and a voice called out "Hiro~~!" 

Suguru stepped out of Hiro's way, only for Hiro to have Ayaka wrap her arms around him. 

"Hiro~~! I've been waiting out there for two hours!! Where were you?"

"Uh...actually I'm out of work early." Hiro mumbled.

"Oh..." Ayaka sounded embarrassed. "Well, let's go!! We should go and look for baby supplies and such...oh, Konnichiwa, Fujisaki-san." she said stiffly.

"Konnichiwa, Ayaka-san. Actually, before you make any plans, Nakano-san and I were going to go hang out at his house." Suguru said, just as stiffly as Ayaka.

"Hang out? I think my child is more important than you two 'hanging out'" Ayaka said mockingly.

"Oh, well what do you think, Nakano-san?" 

Hiro's eyes widened "Uh...I'm just gonna go home for a bit?"

Suguru nodded "Good. Well then, Sayonara Ayaka-san."

Ayaka shook her head "I'll accompany the two of you there."

Hiro still looked stunned, but he nodded. Ayaka and Suguru took opposite sides of Hiro, and the three of them started heading out.

/Why the hell is she following Hiro around so persistently?!/ Suguru thought angrily /Mou, it's almost as if.../ Suguru looked over at Ayaka, who was casually chatting to Hiro /Arrg~~ they really are a good couple!!/ Hiro giggled a little, and a vein popped out of Suguru's head. /It's just to be polite...just being polite...just being polite.../

The tension was thick as the three made their way to the subway station. First Ayaka would say something to Hiro, then Suguru would try to top her by saying something completely unrelated. Hiro never replied, just stood between the two, futilely trying to stop the 'contest'. They finally did reach the subway station, and boarded it uneventfully. The subway was a bit crowded, so there was not enough room for them to sit down. Ayaka blushed a bit.

/Urrrg~ why in the world is she blushing!/ Suguru wondered angrily. He followed Ayaka's gaze to Hiro. /Well.../ Suguru blushed as well. However, Ayaka noticed Suguru doing this and quickly latched onto Hiro's arm. Hiro blushed, but did nothing to remove Ayaka.

/W-what?!/ Suguru thought, glaring at Hiro. Hiro was still blushing, when he noticed Suguru was glaring at him. Hiro kind of smiled, and Suguru just shook his head, leaning against a pole. /B-baka...why hasn't he told her to leave already...why are they holding each other?/ Suguru thought sadly, looking at them again Hiro was looking down at Ayaka and smiling as he said something. /I feel like how Shindo was fearing he would feel...like a third wheel...I should just leave.../ he noticed now that Hiro was looking at him. In Hiro's eyes, he saw that Hiro was saying 'Don't worry' Suguru started blushing, and almost lost his balance off the pole. /Hiro.../

While Hiro and Suguru were doing this, Ayaka noticed. She squeezed Hiro's arm tighter, but Hiro and Suguru were still staring at each other. A young couple was standing up to get off, and Ayaka quickly dragged Hiro to sit where the couple was sitting. Suguru didn't look too happy, but Ayaka didn't really care. /I will have Hiro to be a family with me...he's in a stable job, he's cute...I need this...even if it means destroying Fujisaki and Hiro's feelings for each other./ Ayaka thought selfishly.

The rest of the subway ride was silent, even when they got off. They walked to Hiro's apartment in silence, and Ayaka never let go of Hiro. Although Suguru was doing his best to hide his anger, he wasn't doing it too well. It took about five minutes to walk there, although it seemed much longer with Suguru throwing Ayaka deathly looks, and Ayaka giving innocent looks back.

However, the three finally did get to Hiro's apartment. Even though Hiro made millions, he never moved out of his first apartment, which was a small one-bedroom apartment in a not very safe area of town. The door to Hiro's apartment was outdoors, on the second floor, and the three of the stood at the bottom of the rickety staircase.

"Just up here...Suguru..." Hiro choked out the last part.

"I'll be waiting heart" Suguru said sweetly. Too sweetly, as Hiro shivered, knowing the intention behind the overly sweet tone.

/I'm gonna be killed.../ Hiro cried.

"Wait." Ayaka commanded. Suguru froze half way up the steps. "I'm not letting you and Hiro be alone together. I don't even know how you can face him again today!" Ayaka yelled.

Suguru rested one hand on the rail and turned around "What do you mean? We're just friends hanging out now!"

Ayaka grunted "Yeah, just friends now, but how can you be his friend after such terrible sex last night?!"

Suguru almost fell off the staircase "I-It was not terrible!! More importantly how do you...know...about...it...?" Suguru started to trail off when he saw Hiro standing behind Ayaka, trying to hide his guilty look. "How could you..." Suguru started, his voice cracking "IF IT WAS SO BAD, WHY DID WE DO IT FOR FIVE HOURS STRAIGHT?????????????"

Hiro almost fainted, and Ayaka turned to face Hiro "'Five hours', huh? You told me it was really bad!"

"And why is she following you around!?" Suguru demanded from Hiro.

"I'm following him because he agreed to be my baby's father!" Ayaka yelled at Suguru.

"No I didn't! I only said I'd think about it!" Hiro defended weakly

"But he's not the biological father! You hussy, where's your baby's daddy?" Suguru yelled, getting pissed.

"None of your business, you male slut!" Ayaka screamed

"What I do in my spare time is none of your business, you walking vagina! And I haven't slept with anyone since Hiro because we have a relationship thank you very much!!"

"urrrg..." Ayaka had lost "I-In any case..." Ayaka began, turning to Hiro "You may be having fun with your boy toy now, but remember, if you made a family, you would be normal. No having to hide from the press, just you, me and our beautiful child." Ayaka started to leave, and dragged her hand over Hiro's chest "I'll be waiting." She said seductively, leaving down the street.

"Hmph." Suguru turned up his nose.

Hiro started up the staircase, and took Suguru's hand "I really have to explain."

Suguru grunted "Damn straight." As he let himself be led up the stairs and into Hiro's apartment.

Hiro's apartment was rather plain, and it looked like it had barely been lived in, as if it was just a place to sleep. Hiro sat Suguru down at the kitchen table, which only had two places. Hiro sighed, and told Suguru everything that he had spoken to Ayaka about. 

When Hiro finished, Suguru was silent. After a minute, he spoke 

"Are you going to leave me?"

Hiro noticed Suguru intensely concentrating on an edge of the table. He was picking at the paint, as if it was the most important thing in the world.

Suguru continued "B-because I think it's really great if you want to be a Father, since we can't have any children." Suguru looked up and smiled "But we shouldn't even be thinking of that yet!" Suguru looked back down "But if you really want to be a father to a child that isn't related to you, we could adopt one or something...or maybe you don't even want to be with me that much!! Shit, we've only been going together for what? Two, Three Days?! I'm too serious because I've wanted you for so long!! Oh, just forget it!" Suguru stood up "You obviously have more feelings for Ayaka than me." He said, walking to the front door. /Tohma, were you right after all...?/

"Wait." Hiro said, but Suguru kept going. "The reason I said I would only think about starting a family with her was because I like you too." Suguru still didn't stop, and he was putting his shoes on now. Hiro stared at the floor. "I-I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!" Hiro screamed "I-I just don't know what came over me when I was at the café...but I thought of you crying." Hiro ran up to Suguru and threw himself around him. "A-and I don't know what I would do if I lost you!"

Suguru's cheek started to get wet "Shhh..." Suguru coaxed, as he lifted Hiro's head to be right in front of his. They moved towards each other hesitantly. When their lips finally met, it was long and sweet. Suguru pressed harder against Hiro, and Hiro responded by pressing Suguru up against the wall, and starting to unbutton his shirt. Eventually they sunk to the floor, with only each other in mind.

****

~ You, Ayaka-kun? Upset? Well, keep going! Ganbare! ~

Hiro awoke several hours later in his double bed. Eventually he and Suguru ended up there. Suguru was still fast asleep.

/He's probably so confused.../ Hiro thought, frowning. /But, I'm doing this for you./ He got up, and put his clothes on. Hiro stumbled on Suguru's clothes in the dark, but made it out to his kitchen where he wrote a note. He slipped back into the bedroom, placed the note on the nightstand beside his bed. But before leaving, he stared at the body lying in his bed for a minute.

/I'm sorry.../ Hiro thought, shutting his eyes, and turning away and exiting the bedroom.

****

~ Yuki-kun? Want More Appearances? Ahahaha, don't we all? ~

Suguru awoke at 11:00 PM. He reached out for whoever was beside him, however there was nothing except blankets.

/Huh?/ Suguru wondered. He quickly sat up, and started walking around. He found the light switch and turned it on. /Hiro's room, right...huh?/ he wondered again when he spotted the white paper on the nightstand. He went back to the nightstand, and noticed the outside of the folded paper had his name on it. Suguru gasped and opened the letter.

~ I never want to see you as a lover again. Leave my house by 10AM –Hiro ~

Suguru started shaking "But you said all those things!! Why! Just end it like this!!" tears streamed down Suguru's face "This isn't real!!" he yelled collapsing on the bed. "I-It's not!!" he yelled louder, sinking his face into the nearest pillow, and started bawling.

* * *

Wai~~~~ I can't believe its finished~~~ XD I am evil! But, do you really think a shonen ai fan would just let it end like this? Coming later this month/early next month, the finale! Ganbare, Hiro, Suguru!


	4. Chapter 4: Finish For Lovers

© Maki Murakami

The song that made Suguru act the way he did (at the NG café) (a.k.a., it gave me inspiration on what the hell he was gonna do) – 

Artist - Namie Amuro 

Album - Genius 2000

Track - 05

Title – Respect the Power of Love (and only the version from Genius 2000, not the Single Collection! I think they are different, because 'Love 2000' was, and I remember that 'Respect' didn't catch my attention as it did now...but it's still good ^_^)

***See the end for information on where that damn lemon I promised is!***

--Tsukihime333 (@yahoo.com, if anybody wants to contact me ^_~)

P.S. – I apologize in advance for the pointlessness Tsurupeta and Kira have. But, I think that it shows to Suguru that even though he has all this shit going on, others are in even deeper.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fourth Part Of A Potentially Long Short Story

~ Chapter 4/4: Finish ~For Lovers~ ~

Suguru awoke in a cold sweat. He was lying naked over top of several white blankets, and his face was buried in a damp pillow

/Ugh...I must have fallen asleep while I was crying.../ Suguru thought groggily. /Uhn...I'm thirsty from crying.../ he said getting up to turn on the light. He got dressed, and went out to the kitchen to pour himself a large glass of juice.

He poured it, and went to the living room to sit on the couch. Suguru slowly took a sip and placed the cup on the coffee table. He turned to look out the window. 

"Ame, ka?" he said sadly "_Pathetic Fallacy_, desu ka?" he felt tears come to his eyes again, but he shook his head /I'm not going to leave just because of what that note said! I deserve better than that! / Suguru sighed, and turned back to the coffee table. He picked up his cup and twirled the cup a bit. Suguru was doing this, thinking about what had happened, when the door clicked open. Suguru gasped and spilled a bit of the juice on the coffee table.

"Hiro!" Suguru stood up and walked to Hiro when he entered "I was really worried...Hiro...?"

Hiro had large bags under his eyes, and his hair was knotted. He was looking at Suguru that if Suguru said anything, he would be killed.

"THE NOTE" Hiro boomed.

"Uh..." Suguru whispered, "I read it, but I think—"

Hiro raised his hand in front of Suguru's face "You read it. Now do as it says." He finished, walking towards his bedroom.

"Wait!" Suguru yelled, "Do you think that I really can be dumped by some stupid note? Maybe if you weren't leading me on, but you said you loved me, you couldn't live without me..." Suguru trailed off, hoping Hiro would remember this.

"JUST LEAVE" Hiro boomed, this time with more intensity.

"Why? I deserve an answer! I'm gonna have a permanent limp because of you, horny fucker!!"

Hiro turned around, his eyes burning with anger. "Look, I'm leaving our relationship for your sake! Okay? Your fucking sake! Leave me alone!"

Suguru stepped back "Why? I still want us to be together..."

Hiro sighed "It's just better for us to be just co-workers all right? I want to be a father, and you want a relationship with...any random man. So I'll see you at work tomorrow—"

Suguru was clenching his fists, and shaking "Not any random man!! JUST YOU!! HIRO~~~~!" he said, running to Hiro and falling into him.

Hiro just stood there, not holding Suguru closer to him. Suguru wrapped his arms around Hiro tighter, shaking even harder. Hiro bit his lip, but pushed Suguru away from him

"I'm sorry...Fujisaki-san..." Hiro said the last part coldly

Suguru shook his head, and ran out the front door, tears streaming down his face. He ran until he fell face down in a puddle that was in the middle of the sidewalk.

"B-baka." Suguru managed, using his arms to push himself up. However, he failed, and fell back into the dirty water. Suguru gave up, and just rolled on his back in the puddle. He was soaking from all the rainwater, but he was dehydrated from how much he had cried.

/I should just lie here forever...it would be better than going to work tomorrow...ugh, I need food, and some water...drinkable water.../

Suguru curled up into a ball on the empty sidewalk, and shut his eyes.

~ Anti Nostalgic ~

Suguru awoke in a warm bed. It had an orange comforter and sheets, and a door was directly in front of Suguru. Sitting at the end of the bed was Tsurupeta and another unknown figure.

"Hiro!!" Suguru called out, hopping out of the bed, attempting to run somewhere, but he collapsed as he reached the door exiting the bedroom.

"I think maybe you two had a fight?" the other person suggested.

"You're really~~ lucky I found you!" Tsurupeta exclaimed "I never thought I'd see you in this section of town! Especially with all the paparatzzi's around! And you were collapsed on the sidewalk, of all places!"

Suguru nodded "Could I have some food, strange person~~?" he asked as politely as he could, because he hadn't eaten for over 24 hours.

"Anything specific?" the 'strange person' asked

"I really don't care, I'm starving." Suguru said seriously

The 'strange person' nodded, and exited the room

Tsurupeta helped Suguru back into the brightly colored bed, and Suguru quickly asked questions.

"You asked me, but what are you doing in this section of town? You have such expensive tastes, and you being in this shitty area here...I would never expect to see you here!!" Suguru stumbled, poorly wording his sentences due to lack of food and drink.

Tsurupeta sighed, "You don't even care where you are, or who the 'strange person' is, but why I'm here?"

Suguru thought "Oh...well...uh...thas important I guess, but chocolate is good, huh?"

Tsurupeta laughed, "Damn, you are not in a good state of mind are you?"

Suguru laughed just because Tsurupeta did "Uh, huh, but I was thinking like erotic chocolate! Kyhahahaha~~ like melt it and spread it all over Hiro~~~ Kya~~ I'd eat it all."

Tsurupeta raised an eyebrow "Honey, you never cease to amaze me. Almost dead, and think about erotic ways to use chocolate!" Tsurupeta patted Suguru on the shoulder "The world could use more dedicated yaoi men like you!"

"Yeah! But..." Suguru's head fell into Tsurupeta's lap

"Aa-ah, Suguru! Don't!" Tsurupeta yelled.

"Hiro and I aren't together anymore~~~! My happy-happy luvu-luvu fantasy will neva happen now~~ Kya~~"

Tsurupeta started patting Suguru on the back "Daijoubu! Who needs men? You have me! Friends!"

Just then, the 'strange person' walked into the room, and Suguru's head was still in Tsurupeta's lap.

"A---a Kira-san, this is not what it looks like at all!!" Tsurupeta exclaimed to the 'strange person' when he walked in.

Suguru raised his head with all the moving Tsurupeta was doing. "Aa, right, uh...Ki...ba-san~~"

Kira/Kiba looked suspiciously at where Suguru's head had been "What's that white fluid?" he asked, pointing to Tsurupeta's pants.

Suguru blushed "Snot..."

Kira/Kiba laughed "Hai, I'll believe you." he said, placing a tray with hot soup, assorted cold foods in front of Suguru. "After all, he's already cheating on his wife with me." He said, smiling sadly.

"Arigato gosai masu, god!!" he praised, looking directly at Kira/Kiba with tears of happiness in his eyes.

"H-hai...but did you here what I said after I gave you the food?" Kira asked

Suguru shook his head, shoving a banana in his mouth "Ah, this banana reminds me of Hiro~~" he gasped between mouthfuls.

Tsurupeta laughed "I bet I know how~~"

Suguru laughed ecchily, with a full mouth "Kya kya kya...the first time we ever made love" Suguru's eyes filled with tears "Waaaaaaaaahhhhh~~~~~~ I miiiiiiiiiissssss hiiiiiiimmmmm" he cried, nearly spilling the soup in front of him.

"A—aa, but maybe he would forgive you for whatever you did?" Kira suggested, grabbing the soup, and handing it back to Suguru.

"Arigato..." Suguru mumbled, when Kira handed the soup back to him "But, I didn't do anything wrong!! We just (I thought) decided to ignore Ayaka's problems, but nooo~~! When I wake up, there is this note telling me to leave..."

Suguru explained the situation to them frantically, including Ayaka's problems of her child's paternity. When he was finished, he started gulping down his soup, and left Tsurupeta and Kira blankly starting at him.

"Wow, this sounds like a soap opera." Kira said in awe

Suguru nodded "Yep, but this is my life~ Why did Hiro just push me away like that? Aaaa, Kira-san, the fattiest food you have, onegai!"

Kira nodded, and left. Tsurupeta made sure Kira left, and shut the door. "Y'know, Suguru-san...this sounds a lot like what I had to do." Tsurupeta said seriously, sitting at the edge of the bed. "I'm a lot older than you, so I've been more places than you..." he smiled sadly "I'm married to a woman, you know." 

Suguru's jaw dropped "Oh my fucking god, no way! You, the gayest man ever, married to a woman!!" Suguru shook his head "No way in hell. Were you drunk and got a Vegas style wedding?!" Suguru scrambled out from the covers, and slapped Tsurupeta-san across the face "You're the one who took me under your wing, who taught me not to be ashamed of anything that I was, and...this!?" Suguru collapsed on the bed "No....way..."

Tsurupeta turned away from Suguru "I'm ashamed too...but I didn't want you to end up like me, so I lied to you so you would be how I wanted myself to be...make sense?"

Suguru nodded "A wife...how?"

Tsurupeta sighed "She was my 'high school sweetheart'. We had grown up right next door to each other, and we played together all the time." he blushed "Although we did mostly play dolls or house..."

Suguru nodded "You do live up to all the gay stereotypes."

"Not on purpose! Dolls are fun!" Tsurupeta sighed. "But back to the story. When we entered high school together, she started to become more possessive of me. She only ever wanted to be with me. But I was always trying to get rid of her. But still, she followed me everywhere...except at night." Tsurupeta blushed "Almost every night, I went to the club. The one I work at now. I—had a boyfriend there. Ken-chan. He was the cutest one to me. Then, one night, when Ken-chan and I had been seeing each other for about six months, Yukie –my wife—confessed her feelings towards me. She said she was in love with me, obviously. I rejected her, but when I got to my house, my mother was waiting for me, like she usually did. She asked me where Yukie was, and I said I had no idea. Apparently, she was in on what Yukie was planning to confess to me, and she was upset when I told her I rejected Yukie. I told my mother that I had someone else, so she asked me to bring 'her' over. So, I did."

"I told Ken-chan that night that he had to come at meet my mother tomorrow. He agreed, and was very excited. However, when I brought him over the next day, my mother was very hostile towards him. When he left, she sat me down, and lectured me for hours on how my behavior was inappropriate, and how I was disappointment. Of course, I wasn't a total idiot, I knew that two men weren't supposed to be having a relationship like that, but I couldn't just leave Ken-chan like that." Tsurupeta stopped himself "To make a long story short, I left Ken-chan, so I could be 'normal' just as my mother wanted. As soon as high school was over, I married Yukie. What I'm trying to say is that Hiro is acting the same way I did. He will probably regret it in a year or less. A marriage with no love will never work, no matter whom it is between. But I want you to be happy. Especially since you look so much like Ken-chan." Tsurupeta reached his hand out and stroked Suguru's cheek. Suguru's eyes widened. Tsurupeta giggled, and dropped his hand. "I'm really in love with Kira-san, you know. I'm thinking of going to Canada with him and getting married."

Suguru started sobbing "Tsu-tsurupeta-saaaan~~ You're so great! Hiro is acting exactly how you did! Ayaka was all like 'be normal Hiro'" Suguru said while rubbing up to Tsurupeta to show how Ayaka was "So he must have listened to her shitty advice! Yeah!" Suguru glomped Tsurupeta to the bed "Wai~~ you have got to be the best man alive~~ you dumped your boyfriend because of your mother, and you married a woman, but now you realized the error of your ways, and you're marrying another man! Yay! I love you!" Suguru said, while burying himself in Tsurupeta's chest "You will convince Hiro that he loves me~~! Ohohohoho...ho..." Suguru stopped when he saw Kira standing at the door, ice cream in hand.

"Whoops, you've caught us two times!" Suguru laughed, hopping off Tsurupeta, and taking the ice cream from Kira "But seriously, we weren't doing anything."

"I know, I've been standing there for a while." Kira sighed.

"Aha, that's good...ara?" Suguru asked "How much did you hear?" he asked, while digging out a scoop of the ice cream.

Kira's eyes welled up with tears, and he threw himself on top of Tsurupeta who was still lying on the bed.

"Don't leave Yukie for me! You have a child together! You can't just leave that behind for me!" Kira cried.

/A child now!!/ Suguru thought angrily, taking everything it took to keep his mouth shut.

"I don't care. I really love you. Today, I'll tell Yukie how much I love you." Tsurupeta said, wrapping his arms around Kira "You're my family. Yukie and I never really loved each other, so she probably won't take it too badly."

"Tsurupeta-san..." Kira said, moving higher, so he could kiss Tsurupeta on the lips. Suguru watched for a few moments.

"Uh, as much as I really want to stay and watch, I'll show myself out." Suguru said quietly "And I'm keeping the ice cream heart"

~ Blind Game Again ~

"Aa, everyone's life is a big shit pile heart" Suguru sighed, dropping onto his couch. After he left Kira's apartment (It took him five minutes to find the door and another 10 minutes to find the elevator), he went shopping and bought himself whatever he wanted.

"I should really buy a car..." Suguru laughed. He was carrying ten bags filled with chocolate and other various useless items, and he had come home by taxi.

"Hmmm, well maybe I should learn how to drive first. Ha, it's not like I can't afford a chauffeur!" Suguru mumbled to himself.

/Oh my god, I've gone completely insane. I'm talking to myself./ Suguru shook his head "Well, I'll check my messages for someone to bitch to. Tsurupeta-san is busy with Kira-san, so I can't go to him..." /Oh shit, I'm talking out loud to myself again.../

The number on the machine blinked 5. "Wai~ I'm so popular!" Suguru exclaimed, as he pushed the play button.

"Suguru-san~~ sexy, where are you? Your cell is turned off and you are starving on the streets~~! I'm scared! Call back!" Tsurupeta's frantic voice called out.

/I'm gone for over 24 hours, and the first call I have is from four hours ago!?/

The next three messages were from other friends Suguru had, who were waiting to hear the 'juicy gossip' he apparently had, according to Tsurupeta.

The last message was a shock for Suguru.

"Ano...Konbanwa, Fujisaki-san, this is Sakano...I just called to tell you that we have recorded one song today without you. If your poor attendance record continues to persist, you can be replaced, just as you were today. Sayo—K-san!!! Dame!!!"

Suguru's eyes widened "Re...placed..." Suguru covered his mouth "But I've only been absent this one time...urrg...how the hell did they finish a song before 4 PM?!" Suguru started shaking his head "Sakano is just trying to psyche me out! Aha, right! I only missed this one day in a row." Tears streamed down Suguru's face "Why the hell am I crying! It's not true! They can't replace me! No..." Suguru whispered. "I'd never see Hiro again..." Suguru started sobbing. He collapsed in the middle of the floor, his bags surrounding him. After crying for a bit, he blindly grabbed into one of his bags.

"Aha, look! A pooping c-cow. Aha ha! So funny. When y-you squeeze it, it poops! Yay!" he managed, biting his lip.

/I can't ask for an explanation. He'll just get mad at me again.

But, if I can just be near him.../ Suguru's eyes welled up with

tears "Ahahaha, cow-san..." ha said to distract himself. /...I always thought if I could be near him, it would be okay.../

"Aaaaaa~~~!!!!!! Everything in this house reminds me of Hiro!! All the years I spent idolizing him from afar! Grrr!! I must kill everything that reminds me of Hiro!!!! Stupid bastard, leaving me for some stupid tramp! KYAAAAAAAAA~~~~" Suguru burst out. He sighed, and sat down on the couch. "Maybe I'll destroy him after I phone Takeshi-san, Atsushi-san and Norita-san."

~ Super Drive! ~

Suguru entered NG studios the next morning tired. 

/All night, they kept phoning me with ideas! 'Oh, Suguru-san, you should kick his ass!' 'Let's go and stick it in his ass, see how he feels' aarrrrg, those ideas aren't ALL bad, but Norita-san, you came up with the best idea of all.../

Suguru entered the studio with a smile "Ohayo! Sakano-san, I'll be here everyday now~ Ara?" Suguru asked when only Hiro was standing in the studio.

"Uh...Ohayo, Nakano-san." Suguru, as happily as he could.

"Fujisaki-san..." Hiro replied back.

"Aaaaa something is definitely wrong here!~ You two are alone in the studio, and all you do is say 'ohayo'! _God damn_!" K exclaimed, coming in from the main entrance of the booth.

"K-K, maybe they were about to do something!!" Sakano cried, trying to pull K back out of the studio. 

"I don't think they were!! Hiiiiro, you would move faster than that! I know you!" Shuichi blamed, pointing a finger at Hiro as he entered as well.

"Uh...was this a setup to see if we would do anything?!" Hiro asked.

"Well, we received a phone call here from one of Suguru's friend's, saying that if we saw Hiro, to 'kick his stupid ass and tell him to get back with Suguru,' but since neither of you came in for work, we couldn't really do that..." Sakano explained

"But you said you recorded a song without me!!" Suguru yelled

"Oh, we did, but just Shindo singing acapella" Sakano said, sticking out his tongue. "We also really wanted both of you here, so we used that threat on both of you."

"Now, what's the deal!!" Shuichi asked "Are you two really broken up?! Hiro~~~"

"Uh...that is..." Hiro blushed, scratching his chin.

"Yes, we are." Suguru said sharply "We decided it was better we went our separate ways. But I'm sure you're glad, Sakano-san. The non-yaoi fanbase will be happy. "

Sakano sighed "Well, we calculated that most of the fans wouldn't have minded, that we could even potentially make money off of it, if we marketed it correctly."

"Oh well, you can't control what we do." Suguru said bluntly, going into the recording booth. "Now, did Shindo-san receive the lyrics for 'Burnin' Namida!' (the song Nakano-san and I worked on last time)?"

"A—Hai!" Sakano said, hustling Hiro and Shuichi into the studio.

Shuichi entered the studio a stunned look on his face, but quietly walked up his mike, and put on his headphones. "Yosh, Let's start!"

After four hours, Sakano felt that they had sung the song well enough, so they were allowed to take a break, but were expected to return in an hour to record another song, one that a professional had written.

"Aaaaa, I'm really glad we only record three songs a month! I need a break!" Shuichi whined, collapsing on a leather couch located right outside of their studio.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if we did the next song maybe two weeks from now? To give your voice a rest?" Suguru asked, taking a sip from his water bottle.

Shuichi shook his head "Nope, nope Suguru-san~! Cuz me an' Yuki are goin' on a vacation! Waaai~~ I'm soooo happy~~~~" Shuichi squealed, grabbing on to Suguru's arm. "Ah, you are..." Shuichi shook his head "uh...Suguru-san, about Hiro...you two had a fight, ne?"

Suguru sighed "Something like that. But Shindo-san, you are closer to Hi—Nakano-san, so you should hear about it from him."

Shuichi removed his grasp on Suguru's arm, and his eyes went serious "I already have. Don't tell him I said this, but he phoned me last night. And he was crying, asking me what he did, and why. And that is was normal to have a gay relationship. Of course, I assured him it was...and anyway, he told me everything." Shuichi paused "If Hiro is really that important to you, you wouldn't care about what happened the night he left you in his apartment alone."

"He left me, Shindo-san. He left me all alone, with only a note. And I begged him to stay with me! Do you know about that part? Well? What would you do if the one you loved for such a long time rejected you? Well, I'm not going back to Hiro! I don't need his shit, going between Ayaka and me! I'm just fine on my own!!" Suguru's eyes welled with tears, and he bit his lower lip "See? Damn it, I keep crying because of that stupid piece of shit! Aaaaa!! I hate hi---m" Suguru's voice broke, and tears streamed down his face.

Shuichi hugged Suguru tightly. They were silent for a few moments before Shuichi spoke "I know how you feel, and I think that Hiro feels the same way."

"About Ayaka!!" Suguru cried.

"About you."

"Then why doesn't he just tell me that!?"

Shuichi paused "I think he wants to do what is best for everyone by marring Aya—Ara? Suguru-san?"

"Marry?" Suguru asked angrily, standing up "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Whoops!" Shuichi slipped a hand behind his head "Looks like you didn't hear about that."

"Damn right! Where the hell is he??" Suguru asked furiously "He can't just stick it in my ass and leave!!"

"Uh...I think he's at the NG café that's on the fourth—" before Shuichi could finish, Suguru was already running to the elevator. Suguru was up to the fourth floor in about a minute, since they were on the third floor. When the elevator stopped, he ran all over the fourth floor, looking for the café. He found it at the center of the floor, which was a tourist area, with several gift shops. 

Suguru looked through the window, and Hiro was sitting there, reading a newspaper while sipping a coffee. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~" Suguru yelled as he slammed open the glass door of the café.

"Sir, please be careful!" An effeminate cashier said in a small voice.

"Um...Fujisaki-san." Hiro said nonchalantly, only briefly turning his head to Suguru.

"Are you getting married?????????!!!!!!!!!" Suguru asked frantically, slamming himself in the seat across from Hiro.

"Hmmm? Ah, I am." Hiro said, folding up his newspaper 'Why do you care?" 

"You know why I care!" Suguru cried, slamming his hands on the table. "I was really taking our relationship seriously, but now you're getting married to Ayaka? I can't stand it!!!~~~"

"But why? We broke up remember?" Hiro said, looking away from Suguru

"Yeah, but it wasn't exactly consensual!" Suguru stood up, but sat back down. He took a deep breath and continued "I can't stop you if you get married. I can't stop you if you decide to claim Ayaka's child. But I just want to know why you decided to waste a few days of your life with me. No more talking about other bullshit. Tell me."

Hiro stared at the table "I thought you were cute. I figured a few days wouldn't hurt...? Besides," Hiro looked at Suguru straight in the eyes, with a deathly cold look "It's only you who was interested in me before those days. It's only you who's suffering." Hiro stood up and walked to the exit of the café. "Sayonara." He said, before exiting.

Suguru almost turned into a blubbering fool right there, but instead, he stood up and followed Hiro. /Norita-san...maybe I can't stay independent from him after all.../

"It's never 'sayonara'~~~!!" Suguru called after Hiro. 

"Nani?" Hiro asked turning around "Is that a lyric, Fujisaki-san?"

Suguru stuck out his lower lip "Grrrr, you make me really angry sometimes! I'm not gonna leave you alone until you tell me...uh..."

"If you don't want anything, leave me alone." Hiro said coldly.

"...uh...why did we have sex for almost six hours? Aa yeah...uh I mean that it was your first time too! Yeah! If you were going to have such a fun weekend, why lose your virginity with a stupid one time fuck?" /Haha...being so worried over Hiro almost made me lose my edge.../

Hiro glared at Suguru "Fine, I really liked you." Hiro laughed "But now, I want to be normal! With a wife and kids, it's been my dream..." Hiro turned away from Suguru.

"Hiro..." Suguru said softly.

"NAKANO-SAN!" Hiro yelled.

"A..aa" Suguru whispered /It sounds like he's crying.../

Hiro turned around, and there were tears streaming down his cheeks. Seeing that made Suguru lose his nerve too, and he started crying too. Suguru fell to the floor, and Hiro quickly went after him.

"B-but it's better for us like this! We can still be friends and nothing bad will ever happen with the press...and you can walk without a limp again!" Hiro futilely grasped onto excuses.

"B-but I want a limp!" Suguru tried to counter.

Hiro crawled over to Suguru "We look so...so...stupid! Like this on the floor! Why did we decide to become a couple! I don't want to become such an odd person, with a boyfriend!! What the hell do you say to people who look at you oddly?!"

"But, you accept Shindo-san so openly!! Didn't you say that it didn't matter if it was two men?" Suguru sobbed, getting on his knees and placing his hands around Hiro's face.

Hiro looked up at Suguru "I said that when Shuichi first told me that he was in love with Erie, but I never applied it to myself..." Hiro got on his own knees, and threw himself on top of Suguru "You deserve someone better than me. Please, let's stop this! I think you need someone more responsible than me!!"

"Hi-Hiro..." Suguru stopped himself "Mmm. You're right." He said, lightly shoving Hiro away. "I'm sure you will be a good father. I'm sorry for following you up here, and embarrassing you in front of...the girly cashier...hmmm, maybe I should ask him out..." Suguru smiled, and giggled slightly. "Well, I'm going to go home now! Tell that to K and Sakano, Kay?~"

"Aa." Hiro agreed. They both stood up, and Hiro headed back to the café, and Suguru went down a hall, back to the elevator.

/Nakano-san.../ Suguru thought as he balled up his fist /You are truly vain. An ignorant little shit./ Suguru clenched his fist /...I still want you back./ Suguru sighed /However, I'll be fine on my own. After all, I have my friends...and my pooping cow./ Suguru smiled, and pressed the button to call up the elevator.

~ Six months later ~

"Urrrg...I can't believe the album isn't fuckin' finished yet!!!~~" Suguru whined, slamming on his headphones. Suguru was alone in the recording studio, waiting for Hiro. Today they were set to write the music for the lyrics they wrote.

/Heh, I wrote mine about how much I loved Hiro...such a kid back then.../ Suguru smiled/and of course Nakano-san wrote his about his beloved Ayaka...he's lucky he got the one he wanted./ Suguru thought with a smile.

The reason that it had taken so long for the album to be completed was because after Hiro left Suguru for good, it left Suguru with no hope. No matter how much he tried, his friends and cow could not keep his mind off the one thing he wanted. So, Suguru retreated into hiding for two months, never leaving his penthouse. He cried, ate, slept, ate, went shopping on-line, ate, wrote, ate, talked on the phone, ate and ate. After gaining twenty pounds, he decided it was time to move on.

/Aha...starving myself is really doing the trick.../ Suguru thought, patting his stomach. /I've lost 17 pounds~/

When Suguru and Hiro met for the first time in two months, things were tense. However, they had work to do together. When they had to do this, Hiro was surprisingly friendly. The two never mentioned the few days they spent together as something deeper, and things had been normal ever since.

/Hmmm...I wonder if it ever happened.../ Suguru thought, then giggled out loud.

"Ano...Suguru-san, please try to keep calm!" Sakano's voice boomed over the speaker.

/Urrrrgggg...did those two have another fight???/ Suguru thought angrily. He looked through he glass window, and noticed that K wasn't molesting Sakano. /Geez, that is a perfect example of why one should be alone forever./

The three waited tiredly for a few more minutes, when Shuichi burst in the room. "Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~ HIRO IS HAVING THE BABY~~~~~"

"Ah? Congratulations." Suguru said politely forced, although nobody heard him because he was in the studio and his microphone wasn't on.

"Oh my!! We should get to the hospital ne, K?" Sakano asked K politely.

"_Oh yes_. _Let's go_." K said, ushering them out of the studio.

"Um...I guess I'll go home." Suguru sighed /It's going to take a lot to keep me away from Ebay...and I think I bought some chocolate cake.../ 

"Oh, Suguru you come too." Sakano said, as he popped his head in the studio one last time.

"But Sakano-san!! You know we used to go out! I cannot go to the birth of his child! Ayaka will kill me!!"

"Ano...that would be troublesome..."

/Troublesome!! I'd be dead!!/ "Ahaha, so I think I will go home..."

"Oh no, you cannot! The press needs to make sure all of you are there! If they report that Suguru wasn't there, that could lead to an even bigger rumor..."

A few months ago, right after Suguru got back on his feet, a rumor broke out that Suguru had not been attending recordings for the new album, and that was why the album was delayed. Of course, that was the truth, but a few tabloids got hold of the information that Hiro and Suguru dated. Which was true as well, but the two pieces of information were linked together. Sakano almost had a heart attack, and K tried to set them up in compromising situations. The whole thing blew over in a week, but Suguru nearly had a relapse of his compulsive eating disorder.

"Okay, fine I'll be there!!" Suguru agreed angrily. /What will I do.../ Suguru thought, but quickly composed himself /I'll just say congratulations! Happy baby! Uh...healthy AND happy! All right I got something!/ Suguru's eyes teared up /No, no I'll be happy! This is his dream.../

"Ano...all you have to do is say 'congratulations' and leave if it is that painful." Sakano said, walking up to Suguru and patting him on the shoulder.

"I-I know but...I suppose I haven't gotten over him yet." Suguru smiled weakly. "And more than him being with me, I want him to be happy." Suguru shook his head "I know that sounds corny, but it's true! Like, for example, say K wanted to run away to Rome with some slutty chick ,okay? Would you stop him? Of course not, because you want him to be happy, ne Sakano-san? ...ano I said ne, Sakano-san...?"

Sakano got a frightened look on his face "H-how did you know? K~~~~~ matte yo~~~~!" he yelled, running out of the studio, and down the hall.

"Well, that was weird." Suguru shook his head. He exited the studio as well, eager to see what would happen next.

"_But Sakano_," K started "It's too late now! I cannot go to Rome with that whore anymore!! She left with Taki (from ASK)!!"

/Wow, I'm good/ Suguru thought as he trailed the two.

~ Yuutsu Na Seven Days ~

"Ooookay, now I don't know how long it takes to give birth (and hopefully I never will heart) but I think five hours is long enough right??" Shuichi asked Suguru as they reached the delivery floor. The floor and walls were off-white in the large room. There were about five doors on the far wall, and there were two halls leading presumably to other rooms. On the right wall was a receptionists desk, and across on the other was a visitors waiting area.

"Actually, it can take anywhere from 2 to 24 hours. But those are the most extreme cases, usually it's 7 hours or so." Suguru shrugged off casually.

"Wow, you're knowledgeable Suguru-san!!" Shuichi exclaimed in awe

"Actually, the author made those facts up off the top of her head." Suguru said casually.

"What?"

"Ano...I mean didn't your learn that is Sex Ed class? I was really anxious to see some...well..." Suguru blushed.

Shuichi looked cluelessly at Suguru, but then burst out "Aaaa, I get it. Well don't worry, we were all interested in women at one point or another."

"Actually I never was...but uh, I guess I see what you're saying..." Suguru quickly added the last part.

"Then what!" Shuichi asked

"Aha...nothing." Suguru blushed, and quickly turned away from Shuichi.

"Awa nani nani nani nani nani~~~~" Shuichi pried "C'mon, I'm curious now!!"

"Well..." Suguru beckoned Shuichi closer "I always thought that I could give birth to children one day..." Suguru whispered.

Shuichi burst out laughing "S-so what, you researched child bearing a lot?? Didn't it ever say that it's impossible for you!?"

Suguru blushed "Lower your voice!! And I was only like seven, and they said stuff about sperms and eggs...I don't know, I liked the tadpoles though." Suguru laughed "Still do!"

"Oh my god, you must have been so heartbroken when you learned only women give birth!!"

"Actually, I found out the hard way..."

Shuichi drew closer to Suguru with a curious look in his eye "Aha...so how did you find out..."

"Why the hell am I telling you this!!" Suguru exclaimed, stomping his foot on the floor. "I cried for days after I found out I could never have a child in my stomach!!"

"Ah, you! I've been here for hours, and you are just arriving now!" A voice from behind them boomed. It was Yuki, who looked extremely glad to see them.

"YUKI~~!!" Shuichi exclaimed, kissing him on the lips. "Gomen, but K and Sakano were driving! They had a fight and drove around for hours, while we listened. Eventually, K took Sakano to his house and...well, I was left to drive cuz Suguru can't!! Anyways, we were lost and and..."

"Okay, well the child isn't out yet...ah, who's this." Yuki asked, pointing to Suguru.

"I think you know who I am..." Suguru said, glaring.

"Oh, right. Fujisaki huh?" Yuki asked "I know who you are, you're right! But what are you doing here? Wouldn't you rather curse this child, because it caused you and Hiro to break up?"

"W-well, that is..." Suguru stood up straight "That is, I want Hiro to be happy. And if his happiness does not include me, I am all right with that!"

Yuki grunted "Yeah, I'm sure. Everyone has jealousy in them. I cannot believe that you are just sitting and taking it easily."

"Well, did Shuichi-san tell you that I spent two months in my penthouse, without leaving because I was mourning Hiro?" Suguru asked sharply.

"Yep, but still..." Yuki shook his head. "Anyway, Nakano-san was out here looking for you a while ago, Shuichi. He want's you to be with him."

"Uuuu..." Shuichi cringed "But I only ever want to see your ass Yuki!!"

"Just go. It's a miracle of life." Yuki said, kicking Shuichi into a closed door.

"Uuuf. Yuuuuukiiiiii~~~~" Shuichi started, but Hiro opened the door.

"Come in Shuichi. Ayaka says it's okay, and she also want's Erie, but he refused!" Hiro said, exasperated.

"Aaaa Yuki why aren't you gooooiiiing~~" Shuichi asked.

"I only ever want to see your ass, honey." Yuki called as he flipped through a magazine from his seat in the waiting room.

"Uuuuwaa not fair! You saw all those sluts before you met meeeeee~~~" Shuichi cried.

"Come in for me. I'm nervous—uh, Suguru! What are you doing here??" Hiro asked, sounding surprised

"...Just for the media..." Suguru blushed. /He called me Suguru again happy little chibi dancing!!/

"Oh...well..." Hiro was at a loss for words.

"Uh...I'll wait out here." Suguru smiled, as he went over to Yuki, and took a seat beside him.

Hiro shut the door, and Suguru grabbed on to Yuki's arm "D-d-d-did you see how he called me Suguru!!!~~Eeeeek~~~" Suguru started shaking Yuki's arm and squealing.

"What the hell are you doing!" Yuki asked, glaring down at Suguru.

"He, he called me by my first name~~heart" Suguru giggled.

"Yeah, but your freaking out so loud that he probably heard." Yuki said sighing.

Suguru froze, and sat up straight in his chair. "Uh...it's nice that band mates have such closeness..." Suguru announced loudly.

Yuki sighed "How big a load of bull that is. You were just freaking out because he said 'Suguru'. You're not over him yet, are you? You could have stayed in your cave until you died, right?"

"Of course not! I was gaining so much weight, and I had to make a living right?" Suguru defended

"Do you want to know what I have to say about your situation?" Yuki asked seriously. "Because I've been living with Shuichi for close to three and a half years now. I've also written over 100 Romance novels, and I'm still popular with fans. So what I am about to say is serious."

Suguru nodded, and Yuki continued "Do you know how many times Nakano has been over, crying? And how many nights he's slept over, interrupting me and Shuichi's time together?" Yuki paused "Countless. Almost every night this month, he's slept over, and cried to Shuichi until he fell asleep. And he was crying about you, about how he could have easily left Ayaka 'that time' but now you probably hated him. Oh my god, I'm fucking sick of it." Yuki shook his head, as to get rid of the memories. "But anyway, I always thought it was a hopelessly one sided love. Until this. You two are so hopelessly in love with each other, but for the 'common good', you're just staying away from each other." Yuki sighed "In this world, there is no right or wrong type of love. Just love. And if you two cannot see that..." Yuki shook his head "I don't want anymore nights of Nakano's crying..."

Suguru looked wide-eyed at Yuki "But...but its too late now!! He's going to be a father and it would be unfair to Ayaka!" Suguru burst out.

Yuki looked at Suguru with violent eyes "Be more selfish! Do you honestly want to be alone for the rest of your life! Even if you're not alone, you'll still remember Hiro as the one who got away, and every other man will never measure up to him! You still have time! Go!"

Suguru shook his head "I—I can't..." he whispered.

Yuki sighed, and pulled out a cigarette

"Yuki-sama, you can't smoke in a hospital!" another visitor said.

"Yeah, well did you hear what this stupid fuck just said? It would drive anyone to smoke out of spite." Yuki said, raising an eyebrow. The woman looked away "C'mon, it's okay to admit you were listening."

"W-well yeah, I was listening...aah, but I'd never spill any of the stuff I heard to the press, I swear!"

"Ah, a Bad Luck fangirl as well. So, don't you think that Fujisaki is being an idiot?" Yuki asked

"Erie-san~" Suguru tried to stop Yuki.

"Ah, well what he does is his own business..." the woman said shyly

"But, still he's a total baka, ne?" Yuki asked"Now, if you promise to keep quiet, remember that rumor a few months ago..."

"Eiri-san, what are you trying to do!? Rip apart the NG empire!?" Suguru asked.

"No, I'm trying to get Nakano-san out of my bedroom." Yuki sighed. "Besides, think about it. You both are obsessed with each other, so just give up on trying to be 'normal'."

"Uh...I know I'm not 'normal', but Hiro is!!" Suguru exclaimed.

"Um...Suguru-sama...aaaa!~ I'm actually talking to you!!" the woman interrupted.

"Yeah, but if that's all you had to say, I'm talking to someone as well." Suguru replied rudely.

"Uh...uh...well, I think Yuki-sama is right! I'm not too much for yaoi, but I always thought that you and Hiro-sama were really cute together! Onegai, ganbare!" The woman pumped her fist.

"Besides, what have you got to lose?" Yuki added, tipping some ash off his cigarette on to the coffee table.

"Yeah. Yeah! You two are right!" Suguru stood up "Okay! I'm going for it~~~~~~~!" Suguru said, running to the door where he thought Hiro was.

"Wrong door, fool." Yuki said.

"THEN WHICH ONE IS IT????!!!!~~~" Suguru asked frantically.

"Next one on the right." Yuki said.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" Suguru cried when he slammed open the door. "I can't be here just as a supportive friend!! I really really like you, and I can't stand by as you take this child as your own! I love you!!"

Hiro's eyes widened "Ju-just saying that now...it's too late..."

"No! No it's not! I don't want you to be with Ayaka! To only be with me! I can't leave you like this!!" Suguru cried, wiping away his tears.

Hiro stepped closer to Suguru. Suguru held his breath. Hiro embraced Suguru, and pulled him closer to him.

"I never wanted to leave you either! It's just that Ayaka would have been all alone...but over the past six months, I could barely live without you! Almost every night I was over at Shuichi's house, crying about what a fool I was!" Hiro cried.

"I know, Eiri told me about it~~" Suguru cried into Hiro's chest. "I was locked away in my penthouse for two months, just eating, and it was because of you!!"

"I thought maybe it was because of me..." Hiro laughed as best he could, as he squeezed Suguru closer. 

"I never want to be away from you again!!" Suguru cried, leaning in closer.

"Wow, it looks like those two are going to suffocate..." Shuichi said thoughtfully.

"Aa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Ayaka screamed.

"Oh, she's still giving birth." Suguru said, but didn't let go of Hiro.

"Ah, Ayaka-san, I'm afraid I cannot be the father of your child anymore! Besides, you don't want to have a child raised by parents who don't love each other, right?" Hiro said, moving his hands up Suguru's back.

"I-I thought ooof tha same thingu..." Ayaka managed, between breaths. "But you fucker! Not telling me this shit e-earlier!! I had a feeling that you missed that slut, but I just thought I was imagining it...Fu-Fujisaki-san, I'll give him up to you...but if I wasn't in labour, I'd fight!"

Suguru smiled "I'm really sorry though Ayaka-san. You will have to be a single parent all by yourself (hence 'single' parent!)!"

Ayaka shook her head "I-I got an e-mail from the real father...he said that he's coming to town, and he'll be marrying me."

"Did he propose over the internet?" Suguru asked.

"Y-yeah, about five months ago..." Ayaka huffed

"F-five months!" Suguru and Hiro exclaimed in unison, still embracing each other.

"Uh...and he said that he would also claim responsibilities for the baby about five months ago too...I was trying to reject you everyday, Hiro! Gomen!!"

Hiro and Suguru's arms dropped to their sides "WHAAAAAAAAAAT~~~~!!!"

Ayaka panted, and stuck out her tongue "Well, you guys can be rid of me forever! Urrrrrrg~~~" she pushed.

"Aaaa~ guys, the little tummy is coming out~~!" Shuichi cried "But, I think something's wrong! It's all covered with blood!"

Hiro and Suguru smacked Shuichi over the head "They're supposed to be like that!" they said in unison.

"D-don't scare me like th-that!!" Ayaka protested.

"Let the doctor through." A female voice came from the doorway. "All friends get out, it's only supposed to be the father...but looking at the three of you, no one is the father right?" the doctor said, in the least offensive way possible.

Bad Luck nodded in unison, and marched out of the room.

"Wait! I want them all present for the bir—aaaaaaaaaaaaa" Ayaka screamed.

"Can't she take a tranquilizer to kill the pain? But, I think I'll pass" Shuichi said, scrambling for the exit. "Father's only!"

"Ayaka!!" A voice from outside the door came. "I'm looking for her! She's supposed to be here today! I know, she told me online, and I'm ready to be her husband!" Hiro and Suguru peeked outside, to see a big burly biker interrogating the frazzled receptionist.

"It must be for her right?" Suguru asked.

"But he's so not her type!" Hiro whispered back.

"Still" Suguru whispered, and turned his head to the biker. "...Are you looking for Ayaka???" he called.

"Oh yeah...hey, you two are those Bad Luck kids, so she must be in there!" the biker ran across the waiting room, and into the labour room.

"'Father's only'" Suguru smiled, taking Hiro by the hand and leading him out of the room.

"One day...will you raise children with me?" Hiro asked.

Suguru nodded "Someday...but for now, all I want is to be with you..."

In the waiting room, Shuichi was sitting on Yuki's lap, and they were casually chatting with the fangirl.

"Oh good, no more sexless nights!" Yuki sighed.

"I'm soooo happy for you!! Hiro, do you want to go on a double date sometime?? Ne ne, we could go to liiiiiiiiiiiiiiike...uh...a ski trip!" Shuichi gushed.

"Thank you Eiri." Suguru said privately to Yuki.

Yuki blushed and looked to the side "It's nothing..."

Suguru linked arms with Yuki. 

"O-oi! What the hell do you think you're doing??" Yuki asked loudly.

"Fujisaki-san!!!!!!! That's my Yuki!!!!!!!" Shuichi screamed "EXPLAIN YOURSELF OR ROT IN HELL!!!~~~~~~~~~~~"

"Well, Eiri really cares about you Shuichi, and everyone else around him, even though he doesn't act like it. And I just wanted to give him a little kiss on the cheek to say thank you. He's the one that talked me into going to make an ass of myself, even though it was a really stupid idea. So..." Suguru kissed Yuki on the cheek. Shuichi screamed. "Arigato gosai masu!!!" Suguru exclaimed.

Hiro was kind of pouting, walking in front of them.

"Jealous?" Suguru asked "Don't worry." Suguru said, pinning Hiro up to a wall, and placing his mouth on his.

"You know, watching this isn't so bad..." Yuki said, as Shuichi latched his arm on to his.

When they stopped, Yuki and Shuichi started clapping.

"Wow Fujisaki-san, you really can go at it!" Shuichi hooted. 

"Standing on your toes too." Yuki exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well, excuse me, but you know we haven't been together in six months or so~~~"

"Oh, I know." Yuki said, shivering due to his 'sexless' nights.

"Oh, Fujisaki-san, how did you find out you couldn't bear children again?" Shuichi asked cluelessly.

Suguru blushed, and the other three started giggling. "DON'T BRING THAT UP~~~!!!" Suguru yelled. "Oh, I'll tell you tonight, okay darling." He said aside to Hiro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wellp, it's done!! Arigato to deviant-creature-san, who review each chapter, and is gonna upload the lemon to her site for me (site URL will be giver later!)!! (And like two of my shitty sketches, of Kira and Tsurupeta! Remember, they appeared for like a page? And their personal story didn't go anywhere?), to Yuki-Kurai for also reviewing every chapter (It's so nice to have followers! Arigato~~), to Katie (a.k.a. Chibi-ko Ichi) from Japanese class for reading each chapter, and just saying '...it was...good...' each time I asked (and I asked like I was crying and really creepy, not just with normal words...), and to everyone else who reviewed my work, even if it was only once. I seriously freaked out with every comment, very entertaining to watch, I'm sure ^_^ 

I will be working on a one shot follow up to this story, tentatively title 'Moonlight Shadow'. That's the title only tentatively because there's this DDR song called that, and I love the way the title of the song sounds, but I can't remember what the song sounds like. So I will have to listen to the song to make sure it is appropriate for the two men in my life. ^^

Uuuum...plz email me and tell me...what should my next project be. I'll never bug u again, u can just send reply, and ask never to speak to me again!

Ideas - 

1) Eerie Queery! (Ghost!) (The two leads...)

2) Azumanga Daioh (Sakaki X Kaorin, but I will not do lemon for that _ It was hard enough for me to swallow my inexperience for 2 men that I love...sigh, watta prude...)

3) Menkui (Shinobu X Chihiro)

4) Utopia of Homosexuality (Byo Bin X That guy ^^;;;)

5) X Day (Platonic)

6) Paradise Kiss (Isabella X Hiro (yay, another Hiro!!))

7) Weiss (Omi X Aya)

8) Platonic Chain (its 'platonic' chain peoples! Just something fun...)

9) Saiyuki (Sanzo X Goku or Hakkai...or replace the first or with an X...ecchi laughter)

10) Chobits (Yumi X Manager...what was his name again??)

11) Gravi again! (Ryuchi X Tashuha)

Next time, I wanna make something not so romantic, something platonic (...chain...or maybe not) and happy like...oh, and if u email me, don't say 'do whatever u want' cuz yeah, that's kinda my plan. I'll do all these (maybe), but which one first...@.@

Arigato everyone who read this! Please come around for the follow up (bows).


End file.
